


Liens d'Âmes

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Refrain, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy, daemon AU, dark material au, julius is a little shit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Dans un monde où chaque humain a un daemon, un jeune prince de Britannia et un jeune japonais vont changer le monde.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Julius Kingsley & Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 47
Kudos: 11





	1. Enfance 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voir les notes de fin pour savoir les daemons des personnages.

Hana aimait lui faire comprendre quand elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ses décisions.

"Ce sont des Britannians"

Elle lui jeta un regard noir "c'est honteux de les traiter comme ça. Prince et princesse ou pas." Son poil actuellement sombre se hérissait alors qu'elle s'asseyait au sol, une expression colérique sur son 'visage'. "La fille ne peut pas marcher et ne peut pas voir. Et toi..." 

_Tu as regardé sans rien faire._

_Tu n'as rien fait._

_RIEN._

Il croisa les bras, agacé de se sentir visé par une critique: "Père m'a dit de ne rien faire. Et si je désobéis, je le paierais très cher. Tu le sais.

\- Ils les ont laissé monté les escaliers tout seuls. Un enfant de 9 ans ne devrait pas porter sa petite soeur de 6 ans. Personne ne les a aidé."

_Personne._

_Tout le monde a regardé._

_Personne n'a agit._

La honte brouilla l'estomac de Suzaku. Il y avait pensé aussi, souvent depuis leur arrivé ( ~~qui n'avait eu lieu qu'il y a 3 jours~~ ). Mais son père avait interdit à Tohdoh d'aller aider les enfants de l'empereur. Ils avaient manqué de tomber plusieurs fois et ça serait peut-être arrivé sans leur daemons. Ceux-ci les avaient rattrapé au moins trois fois et le fait qu'aucun des deux n'aient touché l'humain de l'autre tenait du miracle. Au fond de lui, le petit garçon avait eu honte. Tous ces adultes regardant ces "otages" avec indifférence, même si ils avaient manqué de tomber vraiment souvent. Ils auraient pu se faire réellement mal.

Mais Hana voulait autre chose.

Elle le fixa, sérieusement.

Il savait à quoi elle faisait référence. Et il eut besoin de se justifier: "Je ne les aurais pas attaqué si j'avais su qu'elle était aveugle. Je ne savais pas d'accord? Je croyais qu'il mentait et je déteste ça, tu le sais.

\- Tu ne savais pas que, en fait, son frère lui mentait pour ne pas dire dans quelles conditions ils étaient?

\- Ce n'est pas si mal. On y a joué des tas de fois. C'est sympa.

\- Pour jouer oui!! Pour y vivre? Non! Il n'y a pas d'eau courante ou d'électricité!" Elle grogna, détournant la tête "Pas de toilettes. A peine assez à manger. Ce sont peut-être des otages mais ce sont des enfants! Donc une a clairement des problèmes de santé!"

Il détourna les yeux "On y peut rien. Père a ordonné, on ne peut rien faire contre ça et tu le sais." C'était une évidence. Ils le connaissaient bien depuis le temps: Son père ne l'écouterait pas. Même si plusieurs personnes protestaient dans le domaine sur le traitement de ces enfants otages, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

_Peu importait ce que les gens diraient._  
_Il ne changerait pas d'avis._

Son daemon se changea en hirondelle, volant devant ses yeux. "Suzaku. Va t'excuser! Auprès du prince. Et aussi auprès de sa soeur.

\- Et son daemon, tu crois qu'elle va s'excuser de t'avoir sauté dessus? Et mordu?

\- Elle le défendait. Tu l'attaquais, elle m'a attaqué. Tu as commencé.  
\- Mais..." Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs. "Tu as raison.

\- Tes excuses d'abord." Elle s'éloigna, regardant le placard de la chambre, faisant du sur-place devant la porte "Et des couvertures peut-être. C'est humide là bas, même si c'est le début de l'été." Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard emplis de curiosité alors qu'elle se changeait en blaireau.

Le petit garçon se frotta la nuque "Hana. Si mon père apprend que je les aide....

\- Ho tu serais puni pour pêché de générosité? Parce que as eu bon cœur?

\- tu sais bien que oui. Sans aucun doute.

\- Ca ne t'empêchait pas de désobéir avant."

_Il savait à quels événements elle faisait référence._

"Je déteste quand tu as raison. Et c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas qu'ils soient laissé tout seuls comme ça. C'était égoïste de ma part de protester pour la cabane." Il s'assit sur son futon, regardant son daemon "Heureusement que tu es là Hana. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Je suis ta conscience et ton cœur Suzaku." Elle eut un sourire plein de dents "Je suis là pour toi. toujours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noms des daemons
> 
> Lelouch => Lynn (F)  
> Suzaku => Hana (F)  
> Nunnally => Merlin (M)
> 
> Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas leur apparence définitive.


	2. Enfance 2

Ils avaient observé les étoiles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, se racontant des légendes et diverses histoires, grignotant de la nourriture apportées par Suzaku, et s'étaient finalement tous endormi dans l'abri des enfants de Britannia.

Lelouch avait réussi à dormir une nuit entière cette fois. Sans cauchemars _. Sans se réveiller plusieurs fois. Sans se réveiller les yeux plein de larmes et le cœur serré._  
 _Il se sentait bien._

_Une nouveauté depuis son arrivée ici et depuis le drame qui avait ruiné leur vie._

Il se redressa, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il était mal réveillé et mit quelques instants à remarquer que Lynn dormait sous l'apparence d'un renard roux, blottie contre Hana qui avait prit celle d'un tanuki. Suzaku était pelotonné près d'eux, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras.

Lelouch pouffa en voyant que son ami bavait sur son oreiller.

Merlin, sous l'apparence d'un gris loup servait d'oreiller à Nunnally. Il veillait toujours sur elle quand Lelouch était trop fatigué. Le daemon de la petite fille insistait toujours pour que le petit prince prenne du repos et du temps pour lui.

"Je ne veux pas que tu te rende malade pour nous Lelouch, je peux aider à prendre soin d'elle tu sais."

_Etrangement Merlin n'avait pas perdu sa vision en même temps que Nunnally, ce qui avait fait dire aux médecins que la cécité de sa soeur était psychologique. Mais ainsi le daemon pouvait l'aider pour beaucoup de choses._

_Et ça rendait la vie de Nunnally beaucoup plus supportable._

_Et enlevait un léger poids à Lelouch puisque Merlin partageait les responsabilités avec lui._

Et il avait raison: Lelouch ne dormait pas assez jusqu'ici et se privait de nourriture pour que Nunnally en ait assez. Et insiste pour qu'il prenne sa part. disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade.

Heureusement Suzaku avait rapidement corrigé ce point. Apportant des rations supplémentaires, des couvertures et même quelques médicaments si besoin. Il était devenu un ami précieux et une sorte d'ange gardien.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment et des gens risquaient de venir chercher Suzaku sous peu si ils remarquaient qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre _. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà en route? Et si ils les surprenaient ici? Et si Genbu punissait sévèrement son fils pour être resté dormir avec eux?_ Lelouch ne voulait pas que Suzaku souffre à cause d'eux.

"Suzaku?" Il posa la main sur l'épaule du petit japonais "Réveilles toi"

Le petit japonais ouvrit les yeux en se redressant lentement. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que les deux daemons se réveillaient également. Il murmura, d'un ton ensommeillé "Quoi?

\- Il est très tard." intervint le brun, pointant la petite fenêtre sale du doigt. "Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre avant que ton père ne se rende compte que tu es là."

Le châtain haussa les épaules, l'air peu désolé "Et bien advienne que pourras. C'était un risque à venir regarder les étoiles avec vous. Et puis il sait que je passe du temps avec vous.

\- Mais...

\- Rien de ce qu'il dit ne changera.

\- Et si...si il te punit pour ça?

-Et bien je serais punis.

\- Suzaku...

\- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de revenir vous voir.

\- Et puis on a la conscience tranquille " intervint Hana en se changeant en tigre comme pour appuyer ses mots "On a pas peur. On sait qu'on a raison, et puis vous êtes nos amis!"

Soudain Suzaku se mit à pouffer. Lelouch pencha la tête de coté, dérouté par ce rire qui venait de nul part "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu as une feuille d'orme dans les cheveux." Il tendit la main et la saisit entre son pouce et son index. "Tu as du te la coincer dans tes mèches hier soir quand on était allongé dans l'herbe ou quand on a marché dans la forêt."

Lelouch se sentit rougir malgré lui. Lynn se changea en une hermine et alla se cacher sous les vêtements de son humain. _Signe de timidité soudaine._

Hana ricana, s'asseyant près de Suzaku, mais elle regarda le brun et demanda, avec douceur "Tu as faim Lelouch?"

Depuis quelques temps les enfants étaient devenu si proches que chacun des daemons parlaient aux deux autres naturellement. Même si un oeil avisé aurait remarqué que Hana, après Suzaku (évidement), semblait apprécier un peu plus Lelouch que Nunnally.

_~~Suzaku ressentait des émotions étranges en se rendant compte de ça.~~ _

Mais la vie était belle. Suzaku était ravi de voir que Lelouch dormait mieux, mangeait mieux et surtout semblait lui faire confiance. Et surtout, il semblait enfin sourire pour de vrai, il riait même depuis quelques jours. Il semblait être heureux pour de vrai. Il ne parlait pas souvent de ce qui lui était arrivé chez lui, mais Suzaku en avait comprit assez. Ses amis avaient souffert, et avaient été abandonné par leur famille.

_Ca valait la peine de voir la colère de son père._

_Ils avaient besoin de lui, et lui-même ne les auraient abandonné pour rien au monde._

"Cet après-midi, je vous emmène voir les tournesols."

Il défiait ouvertement son père. Ne se souciant pas de ses ordres ou de ses décisions. Il prenait les siennes et faisait ce qu'il considérait être juste.

Tohdoh lui avait dit. Un jour. Qu'il n'ignorait pas que Suzaku allait souvent porter un petit déjeuner plus copieux aux otages. Et passaient beaucoup de temps avec eux.

L'enfant n'avait pas nié et l'avait défié de tout répéter à son père. _**"Si vous pensez que je fais la mauvaise chose. Ne vous gênez pas, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas."**_

_Son professeur n'avait rien dit._   
_Mais avait fait croire au premier ministre que les leçons qu'il donnait à Suzaku commençaient un peu plus tôt._   
_Ainsi l'enfant avait toujours le temps d'apporter à manger à ses amis._


	3. Divergeances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana n'aimait pas Cyrus.  
> Et Suzaku ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas d'idées pour des événements avant ce passage, j'en rajouterais peut-être un peu plus tard

_Hana n'aimait pas Cyrus._   
_Ca ne plaisait pas à Suzaku._   
_Ca le mettait mal à l'aise._   
_Euphy l'aimait._   
_Et Cyrus était le daemon de Euphy._   
_Et lui? Suzaku aimait Euphy._   
_Donc Hana devrait aimer Cyrus._   
_Non?_

Mais elle grognait dès qu'il l'approchait, et ne tolérait que peu de contacts envers lui, s'éloignant dès que ça devenait trop affectueux. Elle partait s'asseoir derrière son humain, la tête haute, et tournant le dos à tout le monde.

Suzaku souffrait de cette attitude.  
Ca faisait souffrir Euphy et Cyrus aussi.

_Elle n'était pas comme ça avec le daemon de Nunnally._

_Celui de Llyod ou celui de Cécile._

_Ou même avec les daemons du conseil des élèves avec lesquelles elle avait si souvent joué ou discuté._

_Ou avec..._

_...celui de Lelouch_.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme avec la renarde polaire de son meilleur ami?_

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être avec Cyrus comme elle était avec Lynn?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser, encore une fois "Je suis désolé, elle est toujours si joyeuse. Et si affectueuse. Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Suzaku, elle est sa propre personne, même si elle est une partie de toi. Tu ne peux pas la forcer à éprouver la même chose que toi."

Mais ce rejet blessait Cyrus et donc, ça la blessait aussi. _**Ca voulait dire que Hana n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de Suzaku**_. Soit ça allait s'améliorer, soit ca allait ruiner leur relation. Que ça soit celle de Suzaku et Euphy, ou celle de Suzaku et Hana. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas certain de ses émotions, qu'il se trompait, qu'il doutait ou qu'il lui mentait sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Rentré aux dortoirs, Suzaku siffla "Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Tu lui...tu leurs a fait de la peine!

\- Tu ne l'aime pas. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte." accusa-t-elle, allant s'installer à sa place favorite. "Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux avant que ça te fasse souffrir!"

Le coup fut brutal. Douloureux. Sévère. Il se reprit rapidement: "Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Je le sais.

\- Parce que tu n'aime pas Cyrus? Et pourquoi? Il est aussi chaleureux et gentil que Euphy!

\- Et ça ne t'as pas mit la puce à l'oreille?" Voyant son regard, elle soupira, l'air accablé par cette discussion qui avait un air de déjà-vu "Que je ne l'aime pas quand il est tellement comme elle? Quand nous sommes la même personne, toi et moi?"

Il refusa d'écouter. Il ne voulait pas y croire. _Les romances où le daemon n'éprouve rien pour le daemon de l'autre ne pouvait que mal finir._  
 _N'aboutissait qu'au chagrin._ _A la rupture._ _A des mariages malheureux._  
 _Il le savait, Euphy le savait. Mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, et elle voulait espérer que Hana change d'avis._

Il déglutit, serrant les poings "Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas une chance?

\- Je lui en ai donné une, comme amie." Répliqua-t-elle, elle baissa les oreilles, honteuses mais refusant de reculer de sa déclaration, même si elle blessait son humain "Je ne vais pas prétendre éprouver des sentiments que je n'ai pas! Je ne suis pas une hypocrite" Elle ne dit pas _**contrairement à toi**_ mais Suzaku le perçut comme ça, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulut dire.

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait._

_Et elle le savait._

Elle répéta, plus lentement "Je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

\- Hana.

\- Ca veut dire que tu n'aime pas Euphy comme ça. Et tu le sais. Et elle le sait. Vous devriez l'accepter ou lieu d'espérer que je change d'avis comme par magie.

\- Je l'aime. Tu le sais.

\- Tu l'aime ou tu t'es persuadé de l'aimer?" Elle se dressa, soudain trop sérieuse "Tu aimes la princesse Euphémia, qui peut apporter tant au Japon, ou Euphy comme personne?"

Il déglutit devant le regard si expressif de sa meilleur amie. Une sensation horrible naquit dans son ventre "Tu te trompes.

\- Je suis toi Suzaku." Elle regarda le sol "Et peut-être que je me trompes, mais votre relation ne semble pas réelle. Elle est trop rapide, trop bâclée. Tu la connais à peine.

\- Ca pourrait changer si tu faisais un effort.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer Cyrus.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Lynn."

Elle dressa les oreilles et ricana "Tu compares Cyrus à Lynn? Le daemon de Euphy à celui de Lelouch?" Elle gronda, sévèrement "Notre relation avec Lelouch et Lynn est différente." Son ton semblait impliquer quelque chose.

_Mais Suzaku ne comprit pas._   
_Et il se promit qu'il tenterait encore Hana de donner une chance à Cyrus._

"Tu ne comprends pas hein?  
\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas Hana"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch => Renard Polaire => Lynn (F)  
> Suzaku => Inata Inu => Hana (F)  
> Nunnally = > Panda Roux => Merlin (M)  
> Euphemia=> Chat persan=> Cyrus (M)  
> Cornelia => Lion => Lux (M)


	4. La Petite Fille et le Panda Roux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunnally et son daemon étaient très observateurs.  
> Et ils ne pouvaient pas agir, car se mêler de ce genre d'affaires ne produisait rien de bon.

Nunnally savourait le calme de la pièce alors que son daemon lui décrivait les images du livre ouvert devant eux. Le panda roux, qui avait prit son apparence définitive depuis peu (à peine une semaine), regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir prit une forme plus grande et plus forte, une qui pourrait porter Nunnally. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'ainsi, il pouvait aussi l'aider pour beaucoup de choses.

Lelouch et Sayoko avaient préparé une vrai repas de fête pour célébrer ce changement.

Et son grand frère avait raconté, souvent, que c'était Lynn qui avait suggéré de nom de "Merlin" pour son daemon. Quand elle était née. Normalement c'étaient les daemons des parents qui décidaient ça, mais ils avaient cédé là dessus. Ca n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour eux et c'était un nom honorable. 

_Si leur père avait vu l'animal qu'il avait choisi._

_Il aurait été tellement déçu._

_Un animal d'un pays d'Asie._

Nunnally ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, n'ayant que des images diffuses qu'ils arrivaient à échanger via leurs pensées. Il était petit, doux et roux. Un Panda Roux. Soit une des créatures les plus mignonnes qui soient. Et, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas perdu la vue, ce qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde mais qui en avaient convaincu d'autres que la cécité de Nunnally était bel et bien due à un traumatisme.

"Merlin? Quel heure est-il?"

Il se retourna pour regarder l'horloge. "16H00. Lelouch et Lynn vont bientôt rentrer"

Elle sourit "Tu penses que Suzaku et Hana vont venir aussi?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il est trop occupé avec...

\- Tu n'est pas heureux.

\- Lelouch et Lynn ne sont pas heureux. C'est ton frère et ma soeur." son poil se hérissa un peu. "Et je n'aime pas qu'ils soient malheureux"

Ils étaient tous les deux bien conscients des sentiments que Lelouch avait pour Suzaku et de combien la nouvelle de Suzaku devenant le chevalier de Euphy les avaient blessés. Merlin les avait entendu pleurer. _**Une ou deux fois**_. Mais il n'osait pas le dire à Nunnally, même si elle devait s'en douter. Ils ne se cachaient presque rien. Et Merlin était incapable de mentir. Son silence avait été une réponse en elle-même.

"Il ne l'aime même pas. Suzaku n'aime pas Euphy et ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ou alors il refuse de l'accepter.

\- Qu'en sais-tu?

\- J'ai vu Hana agir avec Cyrus. Elle le repousse et n'éprouve clairement rien pour lui." Il descendit sur les genoux de son humaine, et posa la tête contre son bras, sa queue s'enroulant autour "Et il ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire. Ca va mal finir et des gens seront malheureux!"

"Tu penses qu'on devrait...  
\- Hana a du lui dire. Plusieurs fois."

_Et se mêler de ce genre d'affaires n'apportait rien de bon du tout._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch => Renard Polaire => Lynn (F)  
> Suzaku => Inata Inu => Hana (F)  
> Nunnally = > Panda Roux => Merlin (M)


	5. Désaccord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius était une version cruelle de Lelouch, Suzaku en était bel et bien conscient.  
> Et Hana ne lui pardonnait pas cette horrible trahison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, je poste comme mes idées viennent.  
> Si j'ai une nouvelle idée, je la posterais avec le bon numéro de chapitre pour que la fic garde un ordre chronologique.

Suzaku tourna le dos au diplomate (à Lelouch) et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, son daemon ayant les oreilles baissés, blessé par cette atmosphère. Par ce silence que sa partenaire lui infligeait. Par la cruauté qui semblait entourer perpétuellement son ancien ami, devenu un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. 

_Mais ils ne sortirent pas assez vite._

_Pas assez vite avant d'être blessé._

La petite voix flûtée de la renarde polaire s'éleva. "Vivement que cette mission soit fini, qu'on ait plus un stupide numéro dans les pattes! Il a l'air vraiment ennuyeux en plus.

\- On n'a pas le choix Lily. Ce sont les ordres de l'empereur.

\- Dire qu'on se doit se trimballer un onze. Franchement. Je te parie qu'il n'est même pas fichu de comprendre la moitié des choses qu'on doit faire ici. Je parie que tu devras lui réexpliquer plusieurs fois certaines choses.

\- Il est là pour me défendre, pas pour réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas besoin qu'il réfléchisse. Juste qu'il se batte et tue. Il doit être bon pour ça vu sa récente promotion.

\- Heureusement. Il ne doit être bon qu'à ça. Ca serait une catastrophe sinon."

_Ca fit mal._

_Lelouch avait toujours dit et redit qu'il n'était pas un numéro._ _Qu'il était tellement plus que ça._

_Ni Lelouch, ni Lynn ne l'auraient appelé par un chiffre avant. Ils auraient même détesté la simple idée de le faire._

_Et maintenant Julius Kingsley et son daemon les traitaient plus bas que terre. Avec le même mépris que les pires des puristes._

_Comme si il était un sous-homme._ _Un animal incapable de penser par lui-même._

_C'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours été traité par l'armée avant de retrouver Lelouch dans ce quartier transformé en zone de guerre._

"Voyons Lily, on n'allait pas risquer la vie des chevalier des rounds utiles. Autant utiliser celui qui est remplaçable. Et qui n'a plus de famille pouvant faire de vague. Pas comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose de toute façon.

\- Ca se tient. Mais je n'aimerais pas que ses capacités limités retombent sur toi. Tu as déjà assez de travail.

\- Si il sait se tenir, ça devrait bien se passer. L'empereur n'aurait pas nommé un barbare à cette place. Au moins, il doit être bon pour tuer des choses."

Ils ne prenaient même pas garde que Suzaku pouvait les entendre. Son daemon gémit, ses oreilles tombant sur son crâne.

"Sortez Sept, et ne me dérangez plus sans raison à l'avenir. Si c'est juste pour me dire que nous sommes presque arrivé, abstenez vous d'accord? Je suis parfaitement capable de le voir par la fenêtre. Rendez vous réellement utile à l'avenir, si vous en êtes capable."

* * *

Quand Suzaku sortit, son daemon lui lança un regard noir. "C'est de ta faute si il est devenu comme ça. Aussi froid et raciste que les plus puristes de Britannia.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Il est devenu comme son père. Même peut-être pire. Pire que les pires de sa famille. Bravo Suzaku.

\- Tu...

\- Mais du moment que tu as ce que tu veux, tu ne juges pas l'utilisation du geass sur les gens hein? Quand Lelouch utilisait son geass c'était le mal absolu, mais quand c'est l'empereur et que ça t'aide à t'élever et a atteindre ton stupide but irréalisable, c'est le bien hein?" La chienne avait le poil hérissé. "Et maintenant il va être utilisé pour des actions horribles par son père. Partout dans le monde. Mais tu t'en fiche hein, du moment que tu as ce que tu veux?"

_Elle lui avait déjà dit ça plusieurs fois._

_Elle aimait lui rappeler ce point._

Suzaku croisa les bras "Je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Et je peux atteindre mon but désormais.

\- J'espère que tu dormiras bien cette nuit...et les prochaines" La chienne recula, sifflant entre ses crocs "Parce que moi non". Elle se sentait tellement en colère, elle se souvenait du cri de Lelouch quand l'empereur lui avait effacé la mémoire, lui faisant cet horrible lavage de cerveau. Elle se rappelait du hurlement de Lynn, maintenu au sol par le daemon carcajou de l'homme cruel qui dirigeait Britannia. Des larmes dans les yeux du brun et de la renarde.

Si ça n'avait tenue qu'à elle, elle aurait demandé des explications à Lelouch. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué sa soeur de son plein gré non? C'était impossible. Mais maintenant Suzaku avait tout gâché et ils ne sauraient jamais la vérité. 

_Elle préféra ne pas lui répéter encore une fois qu'il n'atteindrait ce but que dans ses rêves et ses fantasmes._

_Ca ne se produirait jamais avec l''empereur actuellement sur le trône._

_Suzaku semblait incapable de le réaliser par lui-même...._

_...ou alors il refusait de l'accepter._

Le jeune chevalier serra les dents. Il ne dormait pas bien depuis des jours et Hana le savait très bien. Son regard aigu le jugeait depuis des jours également. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec le fait de livrer Lelouch à son père, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre la nuit ayant suivi cette trahison. Elle ne l'avait jamais mordu avant. Et puis cela avait été suivi d'un douloureux silence entrecoupé de paroles froides.

Et elle avait rejeté les daemons des chevaliers des rounds, refroissant cette première rencontre.

Elle avait ignoré son humain et ses reproches.

Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis le départ vers l'Euro-Britannia.

Et ça pesait à Suzaku. Ca lui faisait mal.

Mais son daemon était la partie compatissante, qui voulait réellement aider les autres. Mais qui refusait de blesser qui que ce soit pendant ce temps. La partie de lui qui aimait toujours Lelouch. (lui aussi l'aimait toujours, c'est ce que ça voulait dire et il détestait ça...et il se détestait pour penser ça car il jugeait son daemon et c'était mal de faire ça)

Elle n'était pas objective.  
 **Lui non plus** , aurait-elle dit.   
Et elle lui aurait rappelé que ce qu'elle ressentait _était un Mirror de **ses** propres sentiments. _  
Mais il lui aurait rappelé qu' _elle avait rejeté Cyrus, le daemon de Euphy, quand il pensait aimer Euphy._  
Mais elle aurait alors souligné qu' _elle aimait à la fois Lelouch et Lynn, pas juste Lynn._   
Et elle aurait eu le dernier mot.

"On n'y peut rien maintenant"

Son daemon lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant. S'éloignant de quelques pas, forçant le jeune homme à lui emboîter le pas. Souffrant de ce silence, de cette colère sans paroles. De cette attitude qui le faisait se sentir horriblement seul.

"Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête?" Sa voix prit une intonation suppliante. "Quoique tu penses, on ne peut plus rien changer maintenant et tu le sais"

Pas de réponse. Elle continuait à avancer avant de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Et vit des champs de tournesols. Et ça lui fit mal.

Il répéta, d'une voix tremblante "Tu sais que ça ne changera rien? Tu sais que ce qui est fait est fait"

Son cœur se tordit quand il n'eut toujours aucune réponse.  
Sa relation avec Hana était ruinée.  
 _Et c'était son choix_ , ne cessait-elle de lui répéter. Elle lui avait dit clairement dès le premier soir, avec froideur, la même froideur qu'il avait eu envers Lelouch [" **Tu n'as pas prit mon avis en compte pour une chose aussi importante. Alors tu t'en passera très bien maintenant non**?"]

_Non._ _Il en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Mais elle ne lui donnerait que seulement si il admettait ses tords._

Il ne pouvait pas, il avait tout sacrifié pour ce qu'il avait maintenant.

Revenir en arrière lui ferait tout perdre, ses plans et ses espoirs. Et ne lui donnerait rien du tout en retour. 

Ces troubles le faisaient souffrir. Son daemon agissait comme ça parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était lui mais elle était aussi sa propre personne. Et ça prouvait donc qu'une partie de lui détestait ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il avait fait à Lelouch.

_Ca le torturait._

Et Hana le laissait seul dans un moment pareil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku => Inata Inu => Hana (F)  
> Julius (Lelouch) => Renarde Polaire => Lily (Lynn) (F)
> 
> Oui l'empereur a aussi changé le nom du daemon de Lelouch après leurs avoir fait un lavage de cerveau.


	6. Douleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius et Lily avaient parfois l'impression qu'ils n'existaient pas.  
> Et la tête du jeune homme le faisait alors terriblement souffrir.

Julius se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, la migraine lui vrillant le crâne. Il ferma les yeux, levant une main pour se masser les tempes, tentant de lutter contre la douleur. Il n'était pas faible, il pouvait résister.

"Tu as mal" fit une voix douce dans son oreille.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le regard ambré de son daemon qui avait posé ses pattes avant sur ses genoux. "Oui, encore une fois, comme il y a deux jours."

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Grimpant sur ses genoux. "Tu devrais demander quelque chose à boire. Ca te ferait du bien."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ca voudrait dire revoir ce crétin de onze. Et je m'en passerais bien. Sa discussion semble limitée. Et son regard frise l'insolence. Il m'exaspère.

\- On va le revoir pendant tout le voyage. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.

\- J'aimerais ne pas le voir quand je peux ne pas le voir."

Lily pencha la tête de côté "Tu parles plus facilement normalement. Et de façon moins embrouillée.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, je peux parler moins correctement. Et puis on est seuls." Il tendit la main pour caresser le poil blanc neige de sa moitié d'âme. "Quelle importance si il n'y a que nous?

\- Sérieusement. Tu m'inquiète depuis qu'on a commencé ce voyage, à avoir ces migraines.

\- Il me rend malade. Ce onze. Je me porte mieux quand il n'est pas là." Il ne comprenait pas les émotions en lui quand il était avec ce châtain, il ne comprenait pas cette fureur acide quand il croisait ce regard vert. Ni cette envie de le blesser et de voir la douleur dans ces yeux.

Lily gronda, sa queue fouettant l'air "Moi aussi. Cette chienne, elle...

\- Elle a l'air plus sympathique.

\- Hypocrite. Lui je veux dire, pas elle." Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais leur colère était moins forte envers le daemon canin. "Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Oui, ça veut dire que le onze est un lâche hypocrite. Qui n'accepte pas ses sentiments. Et qui n'écoute pas son daemon. Il se rend malheureux volontairement, il n'écoute même pas ses émotions. Je parie qu'il est dangereux. Ce genre de personne sera juste utile pour nous protéger. Et encore, je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse lui faire confiance." Il caressa encore le pelage couleur neige, ce geste lui apportant réconfort. "J'ai peur avec lui Lily, comme si j'étais en danger avec lui, comme si il...

\- Les onze sont des barbares." Elle se hérissa légèrement, sa queue s'agitant furieusement, son regard reflétant une rage sourde "Et puis..." elle baissa les yeux "je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...je le déteste aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. Je veux lui faire mal. Il a de la chance que je ne puisse pas le toucher.

\- Mais?

\- J'ai peur.

\- D'eux?

\- Comme si je ne me sentais pas en sécurité avec eux. Comme si TU n'étais pas en sécurité avec lui, je ressens ça aussi. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ils sont là pour nous protéger non?" Elle se blottit contre lui, ses oreilles retombant. "Je ne comprend pas, on ne les avait jamais vu avant non? Pourquoi on ressent ça alors?"

Julius se frotta la nuque. "Vu son regard, je ne peux que te comprendre. Il semble instable et prêt à mordre le premier venu.

\- Il frôle l'irrespect.

\- Il doit s'y croire avec sa promotion. 

\- Tu devrais le remettre à sa place." Elle releva la tête "Fais lui croire à quel point tu méprise les numéros, comme je l'ai fait hier. Fais lui mal. Moi ça m'a fait du bien de le faire, bizarrement. On ne les connaît pas mais le blesser me soulage, je ne comprend pas."

Il se massa les tempes. Oui il était d'accord avec elle, il n'aimait pas le chevalier des sept Kururugi, et il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec lui. Parfois il ressentait comme des bouffées de rage et de haine envers ce chevalier, sans aucune raison valable.

_L'idée de le blesser était séduisante._

_Il pouvait lui faire croire qu'il méprisait les gens comme lui, le rabaissant terriblement, sans que ce Kururugi ne comprenne pas qu'il exagérait._

Il voulait réfléchir et ferma les yeux, la douleur de son crâne devenant plus forte. Il gémit, se recroquevillant contre le coussin. "J'en ai marre de cette douleur Lily.

\- Tu devrais demander à boire" 

Il ne répondit pas, la tête serrée dans un étau douloureux.

Le renarde blanche soupira. "Tu es vraiment trop têtu." Elle redressa la tête de ses genoux. "Tu souffres, tu devrais...

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tellement embrouillé et confus. En plus d'avoir mal. 

\- Quoi?

\- Rien. Je me sens perdu. Comme si rien n'avait d'importance à part notre mission.

\- Je...

\- Je ne me rappelle pas d'une famille.

\- Ce n'est pas normal" Elle se redressa "moi non plus je ne me souviens..."

La douleur devint plus forte. Et Lily s'écroula sur la banquette dans la gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il tombait au sol, suffoquant, la souffrance vrillant son crâne et lui soulevant le cœur.

_C'était une douleur à laquelle ils allaient devoir s'habituer dans les semaines à venir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku => Inata Inu => Hana (F)  
> Julius (Lelouch) => Renarde Polaire => Lily (Lynn) (F)
> 
> Oui l'empereur a aussi changé le nom du daemon de Lelouch après leurs avoir fait un lavage de cerveau.


	7. Morsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku va trop loin et Hana en paie les conséquences

"Elle t'a mordu"

Hana lança un regard noir à son humain "Et à cause de qui l'a-t-elle fait?" Elle boitilla, s'éloignant de lui, sans un autre regard à son égard. "La faute à qui en réalité?"

_Jeter de l'eau à la figure de Kingsley au lieu de lui donner à boire..._   
_...Son daemon n'allait pas réagir de façon positive._

Elle avait en effet bondit très rapidement et avait planté ses crocs dans la patte de Hana. Elle était devenue une furie blanche qui avait fermé ses mâchoires dans un étau jusqu'à ce que Hana glapisse de douleur et que Suzaku s'écroule, dans un cri douloureux, sa jambe lui faisant mal.

Après avoir piteusement servi un verre , le remplissant d'eau et le' posant au sol à portée du diplomate, le chevalier s'était reculé en vacillant. Puis la renarde lâcha la chienne qui avait titubé en rejoignant son humain.

"Sortez!" avait sifflé l'animal polaire, son poil blanc hérissé et le regard brûlant de haine. "Julius décidera de ta sanction plus tard, espèce de sauvage sans éducation."

De retour dans leur chambre, Suzaku s'était donc tourné vers son amie qui avait boité jusqu'ici sans protester, sans demander de l'aider, ignorant ses proposition de l'aider. Avant de le blâmer pour cet événement.

Il insista, avançant vers elle "Laisse moi te soigner  
\- Non." Elle se mit à se lécher la patte, pour soigner la plaie. "Tu en as assez fait.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Ca ira plus vite si je t'aide." Elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que lui. Et parfois il regrettait de l'être autant, car elle l'égalait à ce niveau. "Tu ne vas pas rester avec cette douleur hein?  
\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis blessée. Tu as du culot de faire comme si ça ne l'était pas!  
\- Non. C'est de sa faute à...  
\- Si, c'est à cause de toi. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas lui donner à boire! Lui donner à boire et sortir au lieu de l'agresser?! Alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse." Elle le foudroya du regard "Ca te plaisait de les voir souffrir comme ça? De l'entendre t'appeler à l'aide?" Sa voix se brisa, comme si elle pleurait "Tu prenais un plaisir vicieusement sadique à regarder sa souffrance? A l'entendre t'appeler à l'aide?" La déception dans le regard de son daemon était difficile.

Il se contenta de dire, froidement, refoulant ses émotions "J'ai des raisons.  
\- Ca semble passionnant. Dis les moi qu'on s'amuse ensemble?"  
Suzaku sera les dents "Tu sais pourquoi"  
Hana souffla "Soit, mais ne viens pas pleurnicher dans les jours à venir. Tu as fais ton choix et tu dois alors accepter que je ne suis pas s'accord avec toi. Je suis peut-être toi mais je ne voulais pas faire ça. Tu as fait une erreur et j'attend que tu la corrige."

Suzaku n'avait aucune idée du temps pendant lequel son daemon lui en voudrait.

_Car il n'allait pas corriger son erreur._

_Pas alors qu'il avait un objectif défini._

_Mais il se sentait déjà plus seul que jamais._


	8. Colère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius n'était pas Lelouch  
> Suzaku allait l'apprendre de la pire manière.

"Lily" Sa voix lui semblait étrange. Elle était faible et rauque. Comme si il mourrait de soif. Non ce n'était pas une impression: il avait terriblement soif.

La renarde bondit sur le lit. "Tu es réveillé?

\- J'ai mal"

Elle baissa les oreilles avec une mine concernée, et le mal-être qu'il ressentait se répercutant en elle. Elle avait mal elle-aussi, son esprit était confus "ma mémoire est floue." expliqua-t-il, d'une voix faible, passant sa main devant son visage. "Très floue, et j'ai mal au crâne dès que j'y pense trop.

\- Oui la mienne aussi. C'est pareil pour moi.

\- Comme si notre passé n'était pas...

\- ...n'existait pas? Était trop flou pour être réel?"

Il hocha la tête. "Alors ce n'est pas juste moi hein?'

Elle regarda la porte "Il n'est pas encore là. Je l'aurais entendu sinon. On peut parler.

\- Je n'aime pas parler devant lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'espionne. Qu'il me blessera si il en a l'occasion. Il n'est pas digne de confiance, je le sens.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent des choses tous les deux." Elle réfléchis "rien que l'attitude de son daemon montre qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. Elle agit en totale désapprobation avec ses actes. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec lui et ne lui parle pas. Je les ai assez observé pour le savoir.

_Julius le pensait aussi. Et ça le réjouissait étrangement que ce Kururugi souffre d'une si forte divergence d'opinion avec son daemon._

_Pourquoi?_

_Il ne comprenait pas bien lui même._

"Et si on le rendait fou?" proposa Lily, le poil hérissé. "En le traitant encore plus mal? Faisons de ce séjour un enfer pour lui, ça nous fera du bien et ça nous défoulera."

Le brun la regarda, un sourcil haussé "Tu veux dire, se moquer de lui et le rabaisser? Ne le fait-on pas déjà?

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut être pire. Et qui sait, il nous laissera peut-être plus tranquille comme ça."

Parfois Julius agissait comme un connard oui.

Surtout ave ce Kururugi.

Il l'avait détesté dès qu'il l'avait vu. Une colère froide enflait en lui depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois?

_Du dégoût._

_De la crainte._

_De la rage._

_De la rancune._

Généralement Julius était plus un manipulateur, et savait garder ses paroles les plus venimeuse si besoin était. Il savait se montrer digne et respectable, respectueux et aimable si besoin était.

_Mais la haine qui brûlait en lui quand il voyait ce chevalier était toujours là._

_Et il ne comprenait pas sa source._

Le diplomate s'assit sur le lit, se passant la main dans les cheveux, pensif "Moins je le verrais, plus je me sentirais mieux. Mais je dois de toute façon le supporter jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et ça va déjà être dur. Mais les voir le moins possible me ferait du bien.

\- Pareil." Elle soupira "Vivement que cette mission soit finie et qu'on soit débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Il est si ennuyeux à faire la gueule tout le temps. Je crois qu'il a un balais dans le...

\- Qu'il profite bien de son rang actuel. Il ne le gardera pas longtemps." siffla le brun, sortant du lit et préparant ses vêtements "l'empereur l'a promu pour une raison, par pour le long terme."

_C'était une évidence pour les deux que ce Kururugi n'allait pas rester chevalier des sept longtemps._   
_Surtout avec cette attitude pitoyable._   
_Et cette insolence certaine._

* * *

Quand Suzaku arriva, deux heures plus tard, dans le salon où ils se rencontraient chaque jour, Julius lui jeta un regard noir "Tu es en regard crétin de onze. tu n'as jamais apprit à lire l'heure ou quoi? C'est pourtant une des premières choses qu'on apprend à l'école.

\- Je...J'ai à peine quelques minutes de retard.

\- Tu as du culot de répondre. Aurais-tu oublier ta position? Tu as beau être un chevalier des sept, pour le moment, tu n'es qu'un honoraire juste bon à être utilisé au final." Il savoura la douleur qu'il crut voir dans les yeux verts. quelque chose en lui se réjouissant de cette réaction.

_Visiblement ce genre d'insultes le blessait._

_Bon à savoir._

_Il allait donc continuer._

Il se remit au garde à vous "Je vous pris de m'excuser lord Kingsley. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Et bien tu as enfin réapprit la politesse? Tu n'es pas aussi barbare que je ne le pensais. Tes parents t'ont donc bien élevé? Ou ce sont les soldats quand tu as été l'inutile chevalier de la princesse?"

_Le chevalier ne répondit pas cette fois, mais semblait en colère._

_Dommage._

_Il n'avait toujours pas franchis la ligne._

_Est-ce qu'il craquerait avant la fin du voyage?_

Julius n'avait cure de la douleur du châtain. Il s'amusait et décida de continuer sur sa lancée "Va me chercher un thé. Maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas un garçon de course. Ou un serviteur."

Le brun se leva d'un bond, suivit par sa renarde et s'approchant du châtain avant de lui allonger une gifle sèche. "Je t'ai donné un ordre espèce de stupide Britannique Honoraire! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça: tuer et obéir. Alors fais l'une des deux seules choses que tu sais faire! Rends toi utile pour changer!"

_Les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent alors que sa joue frappée devenait rouge. Il sembla une nouvelle fois lutter contre ses émotions puis se reprit._

_Intéressant il avait faillit se mettre en colère et riposter._

_Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas défendu cependant:_ _Julius aurait eu un prétexte parfait pour le faire virer des rounds si le chevalier l'avait attaqué._

"Je recommence. va me chercher un thé. Maintenant. C'est un ordre. Et ensuite tu me rappellera qui nous sommes censé voir aujourd'hui, que je vois si ton intelligence est active et si je vais devoir t'ordonner de la fermer pour ne pas que tu attire la honte sur Britannia avec des mots stupides."

Suzaku déglutit mais obéit. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisine, il réalisait qu'il luttait contre les larmes. Qu'elles ne demandaient qu'à couler sur ses joues alors que sa gorge était terriblement serrée. 

_Voilà que c'était devenu Lelouch._   
_Et c'était en partie de **sa** faute._

Hier la renarde avait mordu Hana jusqu'au sang. Parce qu'il avait agit comme un salaud en regardant Lelou...Julius souffrir sans rien faire avant de lui jeter un verre d'eau froide à la figure.

Aujourd'hui l'ancien prince l'avait frappé. ~~(Et il ne pouvait pas riposter, c'était surement ce qu'attendait ce Julius pour le faire punir encore plus sévèrement)~~

_Et aucun des deux n'en éprouvaient le moindre remords._

_Ils en étaient même surement fiers._

_Et on n'en était qu'au début du voyage._

~~_Suzaku se demanda si son coeur allait tenir jusqu'à la fin ou si il allait s'effondrer avant._ ~~


	9. Dis moi Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius se montrait toujours aussi odieux
> 
> Ce n'était pas Lelouch  
> Ca n'était pas Lelouch  
> Suzaku souffrait trop de le réaliser.

"Dis moi, Sept"

Suzaku se crispa mais Hana ne réagit pas, allongé sur le tapis, fixant la fenêtre de la cabine du train. Il était presque habituée à ce traitement maintenant. Trop. Ca faisait pourtant toujours aussi mal.

"Oui mon seigneur?"

Julius se pencha, regardant attentivement le châtain "Avec qui as tu couché pour monter si haut?"

La question fut comme un coup à l'estomac. ~~Brutale.~~  
_C'était ce qu'il pensait de lui?_  
(Lelouch aurait été fier de lui) (non il aurait désapprouvé parce qu'il déteste son père) ~~(il aurait été jaloux, comme il avait été jaloux de Euphy~~ ) (pourquoi se souciait-il de ce que Lelouch penserait?) ( ~~ça n'avait plus d'importance non~~?)

Il regarda Hana mais elle ne le fixait pas, malgré ses oreilles dressées. Elle fixait la renarde qui lui rendait son regard, immobile sur le second fauteuil.

"Avec personne"

Le diplomate reposa son livre "bien sûr, tu es monté en grade si haut pour rien. Un onze comme toi."

_Il ne pouvait pas parler de Zero devant Kingsley._  
_C'était trop risqué._  
_Surtout avec les crises qu'il avait eu._

"J'ai mérité mon titre.

\- Tu as été promu juste après avoir pitoyablement échoué à ton devoir de chevalier de la princesse non? On m'en a parlé au palais. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as commis quelques exploits." Il était fidèle à son empereur, certes, mais le regard blessé du chevalier avait quelque chose de jouissif. "Tu ne mérite pas cet uniforme. Tu le salis avec ton incompétence"

Le coup fut encore plus violent pour Suzaku. Il eut envie de hurler, de le frapper, de lui crier la vérité au visage.

_**C'était ta faute** _  
_**C'est ta faute** _  
_**C'est ta seule et unique faute.** _

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il murmura, honteux et ravalant ses émotions: "Je n'ai couché avec personne"

Julius pouffa, l'air d'avoir trouvé un jeu terriblement amusant "Allez, ça restera entre nous." Il sourit "Je ne penses pas qu'il n'y a que tes capacités à tuer qui t'ont aidé à monter en grade non?"

Suzaku déglutit, une boule amère dans la gorge "Je...

\- Quoi tu as honte? Tu ne devrais pas. Soit honoré qu'ils aient accepté quelqu'un comme toi dans leur lit comme jouet et que tu ai été récompensé de la sorte." Il cligna des yeux, regardant le chevalier des pieds à la tête, comme si on évaluait de la marchandise. "Dommage, mais je préfère des partenaires de lits avec des capacités de discussions."

La renarde ricana. Elle semblait vraiment amusée par la scène. "Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autres utilités à quelqu'un comme lui Julius." Elle sembla alors fixer l'autre daemon, et sembla pensive "Au moins, l'un des deux semble avoir un cerveau. Dommage que ça ne soit pas toi qui pilote le Lancelot"

La chienne regarda Suzaku, comme pour dire _**"regarde ce que tu as fais"**_

_c'est ta faute_ , souffla une voix en lui, une voix qui ressemblait vraiment trop à celle de Hana. _Lelouch ne t'aurais jamais dit ça en temps normal et tu le sais non? Il n'aurait jamais dit de telles horreurs._  
_C'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça en le donnant à son père._  
_C'est de ta faute si il te blesse autant._

Il bloqua ses émotions qui menaçaient de déborder ( ~~entendre Lelouch le rabaisser à ce point, même si de n'était plus Lelouch, ça faisait trop trop ma~~ l)"J'ai arrêté un terroriste.

\- Si tu le dis onze ~" Julius but une gorgée de son thé, le fixant par dessus le rebord "mais l'arrestation d'un terroriste ne mérite pas une promotion pareille, surtout après ton pitoyable échec à peine quelques jours plus tôt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on en a bientôt fini avec Julius/Akito Période


	10. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana en avait assez  
> Alors elle mit les choses au point.

"Nunnally a tenté de me contacter"

Hana lui lança un regard noir. "Tu vas lui répondre? Oser lui adresser la parole après ce que tu viens de faire?

\- Je suis inquiet pour elle. Et en tant que chevalier des sept, je peux facilement accéder à son entourage." Il haussa les épaules "Ca lui fera plaisir de voir un visage familier. Elle doit être inquiète depuis la rébellion noire."

La chienne gronda, couchant les oreilles en arrière. "Ho tu vas lui servir une belle couche de mensonges?" siffla-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en avant, menaçante. "Vas-tu tomber aussi bas? Mentir à une adolescente en larmes? Qui souffre terriblement de l'absence de son frère?"

\- Je ne suis pas Lelouch. Je ne mentirais pas!

\- Mais si tu ne lui dis rien quand elle te posera des questions sur son frère, tu lui mens. Tu en es conscient?

\- Il a disparu. 

\- C'est l'excuse officielle, on sait tous les deux que ça n'est pas vrai. Il est dans la cabine du train, là-bas." Elle s'assit, le regardant avec cette même incrédulité furieuse à laquelle il était désormais habituée. "Alors?

\- Ce sont les ordres. Je ne peux pas désobéir. Ou j'en subirais les conséquences.

\- Donc tu vas la rendre malheureuse par choix? Pour rester un chien?

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es...

\- J'en suis une, j'ai le droit. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu vas la faire souffrir à dessin pour ton but? Es-tu si égoïste? Moi je ne le suis pas et je refuse que tu agisse comme ça avec elle.

\- Et lui, il ne...

\- Arrête de brandir Lelouch en réponse à tout Suzaku!" Elle montra les dents, comme si elle allait le mordre jusqu'au sang "Je te demanda à TOI"

Il regarda le sol, fuyant le regard de son daemon. "Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois continuer sur cette voie ou je perdrais tout ce que je viens de gagner, sans que ça ne change quoique ce soit pour elle.

\- donc tu choisi d'être un monstre sans cœur. Tu la regardera pleurer l'absence de Lelouch, être malade d'inquiétude, tout ça pour que ça ne retombe pas sur toi? Et tu oses dire que Lelouch est un menteur égoïste?

\- Je...

\- Espèce d'hypocrite sans cœur! Tu te sers juste d'elle, prêt à lui sourire innocement et à lui jurer que tu ne sais rien ce qui est arrivé à Lelouch, comme si tu n'y étais pas pour quelque chose. Et tu OSE prétendre te soucier d'elle? 

\- Je me soucie d'elle.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le faire. Et de le montrer. Tu ne trouves pas?

\- Si je lui disais ça ne changerais rien. L'empereur ne lui rendrait pas son frère et elle souffrirait tout autant. Et moi...

\- Tu perdrais tout? Pauvre, pauvre Suzaku, ça me brise le cœur d'y penser. Ca prouve juste mon point. Voilà où ça mène de ne pas s'écouter ou d'ignorer sa conscience.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir fait ça pour rien.

\- Tu préfères ton pitoyable et impossible objectif au fait d'avoir la conscience tranquille?" se moqua-t-elle, d'une voix méprisante, blessante. "'Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu dors la nuit, tu es devenu insensible." Elle, elle ne dormait pas bien du tout. 

Il se jugèrent du regard. Et Suzaku fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Cependant il siffla "Tu es biaisé en faveur de Lelouch, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- Non mais tu t'entends? Toi tu le blâmes pour tout, y compris tes propres erreurs. Et quand tu fais la même chose que lui, tu dénie être comme lui." 

Le chevalier n'arriva pas à répondre, la honte enflant en lui. Il refusa d'écouter son daemon, ignorant les vérités qui lui furent jeter à la figure. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle disait, c'était trop dur et ça faisait trop mal.

Mais il répliqua, fermement, voulant avoir le dernier mot "Si je peux sauver mon pays? Oui. Je le ferais. Si être impitoyable m'aide à devenir chevalier des uns, je suppose que je ne dois plus écouter ma conscience ou la vision que les gens ont de moi."

Elle gronda d'agacement. Et recula, la queue basse. "C'est ce que tu es devenu hein?"

Le silence devint horrible.

Pesant.

Glacial.

Elle soupira, comme si elle acceptait la défaite puis déclara, sèchement: "Alors.

\- Quoi?

\- tu vas te présenter devant elle, comme si ne rien n'était quand tu retourneras à Pendragon? Et lui mentir avec un grand sourire?

\- Elle...

\- Ne dis pas qu'elle aura besoin de toi. C'est faux. Après ce que tu as fait.

\- Je...

\- Et ne dis pas qu'elle ignore ce que tu as fait. C'est d'une hypocrisie totale. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais quand elle saura ce que tu as fait à son frère"

 _Euphy non plus ne te pardonnerait pas._ Songea-t-elle. _Elle n'a même pas dis que Zero était Lelouch, même si elle devait le savoir. Sur son lit de mort, elle n'a pas denoncé son frère, malgré ce qu'il avait fait._

_Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme ça sans que je le ne le vois?_

Suzaku croisa les bras "Je ne lui dirais pas la vérité.

\- Et bien moi je la dirais à Merlin."

Le chevalier se sentit glacé "Quoi?

\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Je ne dirais rien à Nunnally, comme tu le veux mais...elle n'est jamais seule non? Je peux parler à son daemon autant que je veux, non?

\- Le dire à son daemon revient au même. Autant lui dire à elle dans ce cas."

_Elle lui faisait du chantage._

_Et ça faisait mal._

_Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça?_

Il eut envie de pleurer devant cette menace. "Hana, ne fais pas ça. Ca détruirait tout.

\- Effectivement. Quoi? Tu as peur qu'elle te déteste? Ca arrivera surement. Quand elle saura. Si tu n'es pas honnête avec elle.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse alors?

\- Simple, je t'interdis de la voir tant que Lelouch sera comme ça." Elle montra les dents "ou je le dirais à Merlin. Après tout si Lelouch ne peut plus voir sa soeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi TU pourrais le faire. Et si tu ose le faire, je serais TRES bavarde avec un certain panda roux."

_Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle lui lança avant une bonne semaine._

_Et inutile de dire que Suzaku eut du mal à trouver le sommeil durant les nuits qui suivirent._


	11. Cellule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Suzaku, allons voir les tournesols tous les deux"  
> C'était la dixième fois qu'il entendait ça depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette cellule.  
> Ca faisait toujours aussi mal.

  
"Suzaku"

Il se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Surtout pas cette voix faible et enfantine, trop enfantine, venant de l'être brisé devant lui. Ca n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'ils avaient été emmené dans cette cellule. Ca n'avait pas arrêté depuis que Julius...non Lelouch s'était réveillé.

"Hey Suzaku"

Il se recroquevilla contre un mur, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, tentant de se couper du monde. Il devait arrêter d'écouter _._ Il devait se couper de sa situation et de ne plus entendre son ancien ami.

"Si on allait voir les tournesols?"

_Pourquoi la vie lui infligeait-elle ça?_

_Pourquoi devait-il subir ça?_

Il aurait voulu que sa mémoire ne lui montre pas des images de Lelouch au milieu d'un champs de tournesols sous le soleil de l'été. _Il aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir de son rire joyeux et de ses yeux brillants de joie. Il avait semblé si heureux ce jour-là._ C'était surement une des fois où il avait eu l'air le plus heureux depuis son arrivée au Japon.

"Hey Suzaku"

Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de pleurer? 

Il entendit Hana gémir; et, à travers un rideau de larmes qu'il retenait, il la vit prostrée à proximité, ses yeux grands ouverts rivés sur Julius Kingsley et Lily, ou plutôt Lelouch et Lynn.  
 **Ta faute.** disait la voix de son daemon dans son esprit. **Ta seule et unique fois.**  
 _Oui, c'était vrai._ Il était responsable: il avait tenu Lelouch, gardé son oeil ouvert alors que l'empereur lui effaçait la mémoire, lui imposant la persona de Kingsley.  
 _Lelouch le méritait non?_  
 _C'était la justice qu'il vive ce qu'il avait imposé aux autres, et surtout à Euphy non?_

**"Tu n'es donc d'accord avec le geass que quand ça t'arrange et te donne du pouvoir hein?"**

Il serra ses doigts dans ses cheveux "tais-toi Hana"

La chienne leva la tête, le regardant "je n'ai rien dis". elle semblait septique. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

\- Tu ne m'a rien dit tout de suite. Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses avant.

\- Tu me dis de me taire avec des jours de retard?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Suzaku" fit la voix faible de Lelouch "S'il te plaît"

Il serra les dents, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge "Dis lui de se taire.

\- Quoi, la culpabilité est trop lourde?

\- Hana!" Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. "S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose. Je vais devenir fou si ça continue."

_Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

_Maintenant._

_Tout de suite._

Elle soupira et se leva, se tournant vers Lelouch qui, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire étrange aux lèvres, caressait Lynn d'un geste mécanique. Le daemon renard ne réagissait pas, les yeux fermés. "Lelouch, de quoi as-tu besoin? Tu peux nous le dire tu sais?"

Le châtain se blotti sur lui même un peu plus. _Pourquoi était-elle si gentille? Il ne le méritait pas non? Lelouch ne le méritait.._.un nouveau sanglot le secoua. _Si il parlait encore de ce merveilleux été, il allait craquer._

Hana insista, s'approchant un peu plus "Lelouch?

\- Eau.

\- Quoi?

\- De l'eau, j'ai soif Suzaku" Il ne réalisait pas qu'il parlait à Hana, mais elle était une partie de Suzaku, elle était Suzaku, donc elle ne s'en offusqua pas, et sembla encore plus concernée.

Elle murmura, inquiète et concernée, regardant l'adolescent brisé face à elle "Lelouch

\- Après on pourra aller voir les tournesols. Et on pourra en ramener à..." Il s'interrompit, sourcils froncés. "à..." des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. "à qui?"

Hana gémit "Suzaku, donne lui à boire, il ne va pas bien"

Il ne réagit pas. Se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

"Suzaku" Elle éleva la voix, furieuse. "Fais quelque chose! Je ne peux pas l'aider moi."

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne supportait plus de l'entendre, mais elle n'aurait pas accepté cette réponse. Et lui dira qu'il n'arrêterait pas de demander de l'eau tant qu'il aurait soif. _Était-il si cruel pour lui refuser un besoin si basique quand il était incapable de réagir réellement lui-même?_ Il se leva. Et avança vers le brun, se sentant vide. Incapable de comprendre ses sentiments. Il sentait que Hana le suivait pas à pas, ses yeux d'ambre rivés sur lui, comme le surveillant pour réagir au moindre faux pas.

"Je ne vais rien faire.

\- Je te connais, je suis toi"

_Était-ce une menace?_

Il versa un verre d'eau et s'approcha de Ju...Lelouch. "tiens"

Un sourire innocent et joyeux se dessina sur le visage pâle de Lelouch, son oeil violet pétillant de joie, l'autre étant toujours dissimulé par ce cache-oeil. "Merci Suzaku, tu es gentil. Le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir"

**_Stop._ **

**_Ne dis pas ça._ **

**_Ca fait mal._ **

**_Arrête de dire ça._ **

**_Ce n'est pas vrai._ **

Il ravala encore une fois ses larmes, désespérément, refusant de pleurer devant Lelouch, affichant plutôt un air colérique, furieux et plein de rancœur. Celui qu'il affichait depuis le début de ce voyage en Euro-Britannia.

Celui qu'il tentait de conserver depuis des jours, et encore plus depuis les dernières heures.

_Il n'était pas un bon ami ou une bonne personne, n'est-ce pas?_

_Comment Lelouch pouvait-il sourire comme ça?_

_Comment osait-il avoir l'air si heureux et innocent? Après ce qu'il avait fait? Après ce que Zero avait fait? Après ce que Suzaku LUI avait fait_

"Su..."

Il ne réalisa que trop tard que ses mains se refermaient sur le cou de Lelouch. Il entendit Hana crier son nom, il l'entendit approcher, mais il l'ignora. Soudain la conscience sembla s'allumer dans l'oeil jusqu'ici terne et flou de Lelouch.

"Suzaku" C'était sa vrai voix maintenant, pas le ton brisé et enfantin qu'il avait jusqu'ici. "Juste...fais le.." alors que des larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues pâles. "S'il te plaît"

L'horreur fracassa Suzaku.  
 _ **Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de**_...Il n'eut pas le temps de finir cette pensée. Car une furie blanche lui sauta dessus, sa tête couleur neige frappant le menton du châtain qui relâchait sa prise. Suzaku bascula en arrière, entrainant son attaquant avec lui.  
Un hoquet le secoua, faisant écho à un autre, venant d'en face.

Lynn lui avait sauté dessus.  
Il avait touché la fourrure blanche, par réflexe pour ne pas que l'être se blesse ( ~~pensant quelques trop courtes secondes il avait cru que c'était Hana car c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait non? Elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il agisse comme ça~~ ). Et sentit la réaction le submerger. Il avait touché le daemon de Lelouch, ou plutôt elle l'avait touché en premier pour protéger Lelouch. Il avait brisé le tabou qui interdisait de toucher le daemon d'un autre. Il sentait une chaleur brûlante dans sa main, sur la peau qui avait touché la renarde. Lelouch gémit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains "Suza..." comme si il allait pleurer.

Hana glapit, à la fois stupéfaite et horrifiée, faisant écho au cri de Suzaku lui-même "Lynn!

\- ARRETE!" Elle était hérissée et vraiment en colère, elle qui avait toujours été si calme et réfléchie (il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse). "Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça"

_Si il la dégoûtait tant, pourquoi l'avait-elle touché?_

~~Son envie de protéger Lelouch était-il plus fort que la volonté de Lelouch de voir sa souffrance finir? Ou que le dégoût que Lynn ressentait pour lui, le traître qui les avaient abandonné entre les mains de l'empereur?~~

Hana ne réagissait pas. Figée de surprise devant ce qu'avait fait son amie. _Avait-elle sentie cette sensation étrange aussi?_

_Pourtant, briser le tabou était censé faire naître de l'horreur et du dégoût, non?_

_Pourquoi ne ressentait-il que de la honte et une énorme envie de pleurer dans ce cas?_

_**Non.** _

_**Pas une envie.** _

Il pleurait déjà.

"Comment oses tu traiter Lelouch de monstre quand tu n'es pas mieux?"

_**Mal.** _

_**Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal.** _

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge. C'était un son rauque, horrible, brisé.

"Lynn" Hana approcha enfin "Arrête, Il n'a pas encore compris la portée de ses actes. 

\- Vraiment? Comme c'est étonnant." Elle grimaça soudain et recula, s'éloignant de Suzaku alors que le lavage de cerveau de l'empereur tentait de reprendre le contrôle. "Je...tu ne mérite pas le pardon!" et elle s'écroula dans un couinement de douleur. Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau vitreux alors que son esprit était encore lié.

Suzaku tremblait toujours en regardant maintenant ses mains, les traits défiguré par l'horreur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait failli faire?_

_Monstre._

_Sans cœur._

Euphy serait tellement **déçue.** Elle serait même **dégoutée** par ses actions, il en avait conscience maintenant, et douloureusement même, qu'importe ce qu'il ressentait de manière cohérente ou confuse. _Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, n'est-ce pas?_

_**C'était trop tard. C'était trop...** _

La sensation de la fourrure blanche et douce contre sa main marquait sa paume comme une brûlure. Comme une marque dans son esprit. Comme une cicatrice qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il avait brisé le tabou, même si ce n'était pas volontaire, il avait poussé Lynn à le briser. Par ses actions stupides et égoïstes. Il avait touché l'âme de Lelouch, son daemon, alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Dans la tradition de son pays, c'était une des choses les plus graves et les plus immorales. Seules la personne aimée avait le droit de toucher le daemon de son âme-soeur, lors d'une caresse traditionnelle durant le mariage. Seule la main d'une personne amoureuse pouvait toucher le daemon d'un ou d'une autre. 

_Il n'était pas ça pour Lelouch, non?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui?_

_Il avait eu l'impression de toucher l'âme de Lelouch._

_Non ce n'était pas une impression: il l'avait fait._

Un sanglot le secoua. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Dans l'obscurité de la cellule, Suzaku se mit à pleurer alors que Lelouch, dans une brume confuse du au conditionnement de son père, ne prononçait plus un mot. Hana le fixa, ses yeux sans émotions, puis elle vint s'allonger près de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux, sans prononcer un seul mot.

_Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'un côté, j'ai envie de partir en divergence, parce que R2 Suzaku est un connard, mais...j'hésite, si je change trop de choses, ça risque de partir de travers.  
> Ho  
> Je fais des "tranches de vie" après tout non?


	12. Année

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ca avait été long pour lui  
> Mais ça ne faisait qu'un an.

_Cette année avait été un enfer._

_Et le mot était faible._

Suzaku avait pensé que ne plus voir Lelouch, ou savoir qu'il était plus ou moins redevenu lui-même, même si il ne se souvenait plus de sa position de prince, de Zéro ou de Nunnally, serait assez pour l'apaiser.

Sauf que non.

Il avait des cauchemars récurant sur les événements d'Euro-Britannia. Sur les heures dans cette cellule. Sur la sensation de la fourrure blanche entre ses doigts. Surtout ça. Ca finissait tout ces rêves, avec le regard brisé de Lelouch, le désespoir dans ses pupilles...et sa voix disant "Es-tu satisfait Suzaku?"

_Même si il n'avait jamais dit ça dans la réalité._

_Même si il n'avait plus parlé après l'attaque de Lynn._

_La renarde n'avait rien dit non plus après ça._

Hana, de son côté, s'en tenait à ses menaces. Elle lui parlait seulement si nécessaire, prétendant (au minimum) en public, mais en privé elle se montrait froide et distante. Des rumeurs résonnaient dans le dos du jeune chevalier, sur le fait que les onzes étaient vraiment des barbares vu sa relation avec son daemon, pleine de froideur et d'indifférence. Il aurait voulu crier que son pays avait toujours eu un grand respect pour les daemons, bien plus que Britannia.

_Mais il ne pouvait pas insulter le pays pour lequel il se battait._

_Ca gâcherait tout._

_Ca pourrait lui faire tout perdre._

C'était hypocrite, mesquin mais il refusait d'avoir fait CA pour rien. Il refusait de voir son ultime espoir lui échapper. 

Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette chance, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et si il devait mentir à Nunnally en échange...ça en valait la peine non? Elle était bien plus en sécurité maintenant.

Mais il ne lui parlait qu'au téléphone.

Elle aurait été douée pour repérer ses mensonges si il allait la voir en personne. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. La vérité? C'était que son daemon aurait tout dit, l'aurait trahi pour dire la vérité au Panda Roux. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. La jeune princesse aurait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas si il disait à Hana de se taire ou l'empêcher de parler à son ami.

Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite.

Hana s'amusait donc à lui répéter qu'elle dirait tout à Merlin si il allait voir Nunnally. Quand il lui disait que ça pourrait leur coûter cher, elle sifflait qu'elle préférait la vérité à son grade. Elle avait eu une dispute brutale avec lui, qui s'était même répétée à plusieurs reprises. Elle semblait même encore plus énervée à chaque fois.

* * *

_"Si tu penses que ton grade vaut le chagrin de Nunnally, c'est ton choix, mais moi je refuse de faire le même choix que toi._

_\- Elle n'était pas en sécurité avec lui._

_\- Parce qu'elle l'es avec toi? Si tu devais l'utiliser pour piéger Lelouch, histoire de vérifier sa mémoire, en échange d'une promotion, tu le ferais." Elle l'avait jaugée sans indulgence "Tu décide que sa tristesse, son désespoir valent bien ton stupide uniforme._

- _Ma décision ne change rien. Même si elle l'apprenait.. **.il** ne la laisserait pas le voir._

_\- Tu préfère ton petit confort à l'honnêteté. Elle n'en revenait pas à voir à quel point il était devenu froid, menteur et hypocrite. Elle aurait voulu le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur terre mais, d'abord ça lui ferait mal aussi et ensuite, il était tellement têtu qu'elle pourrait lui dévorer les jambes qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Où était passé le garçon souriant et plein d'optimiste, qui n'aurait jamais agit comme ça"? Et tu blâmes Lelouch pour avoir menti? Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment?"_

_\- Ce n'est pas pareil!" il se mettait enfin en colère après des heures d'indifférence ou d'exaspération. "Ca n'a rien à voir, je ne suis pas comme lui_

_\- Ho? comment? Sois gentil et expliques moi." ironisa-t-elle, roulant des yeux, couchant les oreilles en arrière. "En quoi vaux-tu tellement mieux que lui?_

_\- ...C'est pour le mieux. Elle sera plus heureuse sans lui." il n'avait pas répondu à la question, se contentant de ces mots, même si il se sentait incertain. "Nunnally sera triste pendant un moment oui, mais après quelques année...._

_\- non mais tu t'entend? de quel droit peux-tu décider ça? De quel droit prétends tu savoir ce qui est mieux pour elle? DE QUEL DROIT?"_

_Maintenant elle était vraiment furieuse._

_Jamais il n'avait osé dire ça avant._

_"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé ça, mais l'empereur. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire là-dessus._

_\- Tu es d'accord cependant._

_\- ..." il en avait assez de se battre et aurait tellement aimé qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle doit d'accord avec lui, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de faire cela "ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas le changer_

_\- Tellement facile à dire hein?" Elle soupira, ayant l'air d'en avoir tout autant assez que lui "laisse tomber, espèce de lâche hypocrite. Tu es trop obtus pour comprendre la réalité de la vie et de ce que tu as fais."_

* * *

Il avait supplié Hana de ne rien dire. De se taire si ils allaient voir la jeune fille.

Afin de pouvoir visiter la princesse sans crainte. Pouvoir voir de ses yeux si elle allait bien. Hana avait raillé "voir son chagrin parce que personne ne lui répond quand elle demande des nouvelles de son frère?" et ça lui avait fait mal.

 **Était-il si monstrueux?** se demandait-il par moment. **Était-il si cruel? Sans-cœur?**

Il aurait aimé lui parler sans la peur que son daemon vende la mèche et raconte tout à Merlin, tout à propos de Lelouch et de ce qu'il avait fait, sans rien dire à propos de Zéro et de ce que Lelouch avait fait à Euphy. 

Il savait qu'il perdrait son amie si il faisait ça. Elle lui en voudrait de toute son âme. Le mensonge valait-il tout ça? Même si Hana se taisait, un jour ou l'autre, Nunnally saurait...et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lelouch non plus....si il retrouvait la mémoire (n ~~on, il s'en fichait, n'est-ce pas~~?)

Il avait quand même tenté de demander ça à son daemon.

_"Peur pour ton grade?_

_\- De ce que l'empereur pourrait lui faire si..._

_\- Il ne fera rien, pas alors que tous ses autres enfants sont conscients de la présence de Nunnally. C'est juste toi qui est stupide."_

Être appelé un crétin par lui-même. Aussi souvent.

Pas une partie de lui.

Mais c'était devenu usuel pour lui.

Elle ne lui parlait que pour le contredire, le maudire, l'insulter ou le critiquer. Comme si ses rêves et certaines de ses pensées ne suffisaient pas.

Ca faisait mal. **Tellement mal**. 

Leur complicité lui manquait. La tendresse qu'il y avait si souvent eu entre eux aussi. Depuis quand était-elle si distante et cruelle avec lui?

Depuis l'année dernière, évidement. Depuis qu'il avait gagné cet uniforme.

Il avait l'impression que Hana était morte avec Cyrus et Euphy.

* * *

_"Non" avait-elle dit quand il avait formulé cette remarque "L'Hana que tu aimais a juste décidé que tu étais un crétin avec ce que tu as fait à Lelouch"_

**_Colère._ **

**_Rancœur._ **

_"Il a tué Euphy et Cyrus._

_\- C'est ce qu'il semble. Mais on ne le saura jamais maintenant?_

_\- Je l'ai vu._

_\- ....Tu as juste cru ce que V.V a dit._

_\- Il disait la vérité." s'entêta Suzaku, fermant les yeux pour chasser une migraine qui montait de plus en plus dans sa tête, devant une discussion qui avait un goût amer de déjà-vu "Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, autant que moi. Ne dis pas qu'il n'a rien fait. V.V nous as expliqué ce que Lelouch a fait._

_\- Venant d'un type qui expérimente apparemment sur des enfants, bien entendu qu'il est digne de confiance. Tu penses que Rolo sort de nul part? Qu'il a juste passé un contrat un jour avec C.C ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui l'a rendu malade du cœur, avant de rejoindre Britannia pour être un assassin?_

_\- Tais-toi."_

**_Il aurait aimé nié ce fait._ **

**_Oublier que Rolo était si jeune et juste utilisé pour tuer._ **

**_Il ne devait pas questionner..._ **

**_...Il devait obéir à l'empereur sans poser de question._ **

_Mais Hana ne le laissa pas en paix, étant visiblement sa conscience dotée de parole, comme toujours "Il a le même âge que Nunnally mais certes il a décidé d'être un petit chien tueur pour avoir une vie comforta..._

_\- TAIS-TOI." Hurla-t-il, retenant ses émotions._

**_Il ne devait pas céder._ **

**_Il devait penser à son but._ **

_Elle ricana, pleine de mépris "Tu n'as rien à répondre hein? C'est pour ça que tu me dis de me taire, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, y a que la vérité qui blesse hein?"_

_Suzaku avait les larmes aux yeux, plein de frustration, de rancœur, de rage, luttant pour ne pas lui hurler dessus davantage; voulant juste prouver qu'il avait raison "ça ne change rien au fait que..._

_\- Tu as cru un inconnu._

_\- ...._

_\- Ho pardon ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire?" fit-elle, innocement, penchant la tête de côté, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire._

_Il lui tourna le dos, poings serrés, la respiration sifflante "Tu oses dire qu'il n'a pas utilisé son maudit geass sur elle?_

_\- tu ne lui as pas demandé._

_\- Il n'a pas nié." s'obstina le châtain, retirant sa veste pour la jeter sur un fauteuil. il avait trop chaud. il était tellement fatigué. Et la migraine devenait de plus en plus violente. "Il a juste confirmé._

_\- Bien sûr, tu étais tellement persuadé d'avoir raison...tu n'aurais pas cru une autre version. Il a du le voir. Et peut-être qu'il y a une raison derrière ses action. Peut-être qu'il...._

_\- Il l'a tué._

_\- Et maintenant tu ne saura jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer?_

_\- Je sais ce..._

_\- Non. Tu as juste la version d'un type à langue de vipère que tu n'avais jamais vu avant ce jour. Je t'ai dit de ne pas le croire, qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Mais noonn monsieur Suzaku sait mieux que tout le monde."_

_Il ne répondit pas._

_Il avait raison._

_Il savait qu'il avait raison._

_Hana était juste aveuglée par son affection pour Lelouch et Lynn aveugler son jugement._

_Il se dirigea vers le lit pour se reposer._

_Hana lâcha avant de s'installer sur le canapé près du lit "Je note juste que quand Lelouch utilise son geass, c'est monstrueux mais quand Rolo l'utilise pour tuer ou que l'empereur l'utilise pour laver le cerveau des gens ou de son propre fils, ça te va._

_\- Tais-toi._

_\- Ho suis-je bête, vu que d'est le type qui peut te donner une promotion, c'est bien qu'il utilise le geass hein? Et Rolo tue les ennemis de Britannia, donc c'est bon aussi?_

_\- Tais-toi."_

_Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit non plus._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Zero revint et il fut envoyé dans la zone 11 pour vérifier que Lelouch était toujours sous l'emprise du lavage de cerveau. Il avait eu tellement de pensées et de cauchemars avec ça. Hana n'avait cependant rien dit, plongé dans le silence. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait convenu qu'elle devait jouer la comédie à l'école mais il se doutait qu'elle ne se priverait pas de le juger quand ils seraient seuls.

Quand il se présenta dans la classe, il croisa un regard violet surpris. Visiblement Lelouch ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Et puis...les pupilles de son ancien ami se durcirent. Il semblait soudain furieux. "Tiens, tu es de retour?" demanda-t-il quand Suzaku arriva à sa hauteur, prêt à s'asseoir près de lui comme l'avait demandé Villeta.

Sa voix était froide, distante.

"Lelouch, tu le connais?" demanda un autre élève, arrivé depuis seulement deux mois "tu connais ce on...le chevalier des sept?"

L'interpellé regarda Suzaku de la tête aux pieds et dit, plein d'indifférence "non je ne connais pas le chevalier des sept. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'intéressant à apprendre sur lui de toute façon"

Il écarta cependant ses affaires.

"Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à rattraper cette année, Suzaku. Si tu n'y arrive pas, retournes sur le champs de bataille. Je veux étudier pour mes examen, je ne suis pas là pour te faire refaire l'année que tu as manqué.

\- Lelouch on ne s'est pas vu depuis un an, c'est un accueil à faire à un ami?

\- ho? On est amis? Merci de le signaler, j'avais oublié après que tu ais négligé de me contacter de quelque façon que ça soit pendant un an. "

 **Bon Sang.** Pensa Suzaku. **Ca va me compliquer les choses**

Il croisa le regard de Hana qui semblait dire ** _"J'te l'avais dis"_**

~~Même si elle n'avait rien dit en fait.~~


	13. Soirée 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ca ne se passait pas si bien que ça entre eux

"Tu ne m'as pas vu faire le signal?"

Lelouch, assit sous l'arbre, ouvrit un oeil "si. je n'avais juste pas envie de te parler seul à seul"

Suzaku s'immobilisa suite à ça, des tas de questions dans son esprit avant qu'il ne demande, prudemment: "C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas contacté pendant un an?

\- Entre autres oui. J'avais pas grand chose à te dire en fait." il se redressa, retirant les brins d'herbe de ses vêtements "Et puis tu peux me parler ici si c'est si important.

\- Pas là où on peut m'entendre."

Le brun haussa un sourcil "Avec la musique, sauf si tu hurle, personne ne va t'entendre. Aurais-tu des pensées peu reluisantes?

\- Quoi?"

Lelouch haussa les épaules, semblant exaspéré "laisses tomber, ce n'est vraiment pas important"

_Ca piquait. Ca faisait mal._

_Lelouch semblait indifférent à sa présence. Froid. Distant. Souriant juste quand ils étaient avec les autres. Mais l'évitant dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux, l'ignorant en disant "qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour un chevalier des rounds."_

_Lui disant "si tu es sérieux, tu sais quoi faire non?"_

_Sauf que non, Suzaku ne savait pas quoi faire._

_Pas du tout._

_Lelouch semblait ne faire aucun effort pour prétendre qu'ils étaient amis._

_Est-ce que c'était la preuve qu'il se souvenait?_

_Ou était-il réellement amnésique et juste en colère à cause de l'absence de contacts?_

Il déglutit et décida de demander directement, observant le visage de l'autre étudiant, voulant une réponse claire "Pourquoi es-tu si hostile?

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ma parole!

\- Pardon?

\- Tu réalises que l'hostilité, c'est toi qui en a après moi depuis ton retour? J'ai bien compris le message, et je t'imite. Et ton refus de communiquer pendant un an en disait beaucoup aussi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te sentir à ta place ici hein? Je n'ai plus aucune utilité c'est ça? Monsieur le chevalier est trop bien pour un orphelin avec peu de ressources hein?

\- Mais je...

\- Pas agréable en fait hein?" Il ricana, sèchement "Tu n'as pas vu ton regard quand tu me fixe? Je me demandais pourquoi tu prétendais être content de me voir quand tes yeux disaient tout le contraire. Arrête de prétendre. Ca ne te fait aucun bien."

Il se mit à caresser son daemon, la renarde rivant ses yeux d'ambre en direction de Hana qui fixait la fête avec indifférence, comme si ce que disait et ressentait Suzaku n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

 _Tiens tiens_. Mais Lelouch ne dit rien, attendant son heure comme un faucon fixait sa proie avant de plonger pour la saisir. _Hana n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec lui._

Il décida de jouer ses cartes autrement "C'est parce que je t'ai dis que j'aimais aussi les garçons l'année dernière?

\- Ne..." Suzaku rougit, sentant sa gorge devenir plus sèche "Ne sois pas ridicule." balbutia-t-il avec malaise "je me fiche de ça!" A l'époque il avait rougit comme une pivoine devant cet aveu, avait même espéré que ça cache quelque chose mais n'avait pas eu le courage de dire quoique ce soit. "Je n'ai rien dit à l'époque parce que...

\- Inutile de chercher des excuses. j'ai bien compris.

\- Ce sont pas des excuses! Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire. Parce que..." Il chercha désespérément comment dire la chose "parce que je pense que j'étais pareil.

-Tu _**penses**_?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr."

_C'était peut-être juste toi._

_Mais maintenant...je ne veux pas être avec Zero._

_Ou avec un Lelouch qui ne se souvient de rien. ~~Et qui a du sang sur les mains sans le savoir, vivant avec insouciance alors que Euphy.~~.._

_Ha oui il se rappelait pourquoi il était là._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ca doit empirer avant de s'améliorer *rire diabolique*


	14. Soirée 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch voulait faire mal à Suzaku  
> Aussi mal que lui avait eu mal en se souvenant de ce que Suzaku lui avait fait.

Suzaku décida de changer de sujet "Tu sais qui a été choisi pour être la nouvelle vice-roi?

\- Une femme visiblement. ou une jeune fille. Possiblement une princesse." Il s'étira "Tu m'excusera mais les tabloïds sur la famille royale, ça ne me dit pas comme lecture. J'ai plus intéressant et intellectuel à lire.

\- Elle n'est pas encore évoquée dans la presse.

\- Charmant, tu vas tout me dévoiler maintenant. Quel chevalier tu es...

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- De grand mots pour un type qui ne m'a pas contacté pendant un an."

_**D'accord, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.** _

"Ca te dirait de lui dire quelque mots? Pour m'excuser je te laisse lui parler?

\- L'intérêt? Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Ce n'est pas moi le lèche-botte ici."

Suzaku en lâcha presque son téléphone. "lèche botte?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles tu serais monté en grade si vite."

 _ **D'horribles souvenirs de l'euro-britannia et des paroles venimeuses et dégradantes de Kingsley lui revinrent en mémoire**._ Le japonais prit cependant une grande inspiration "je l'ai mérité.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu dois être l'un des rares à penser ça. Peut-être même le seul." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux "sais-tu qu'il y a des paris à l'académie sur le temps que tu garderas cette uniforme? Et pas que sur le temps.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne dirais pas de noms. Et je n'ai pas parié."

 _Maigre réconfort_. Il tenta de revenir à ce qu'il voulait faire, à ce qu'il voulait dire. "Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler.

\- Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un simple étudiant pourrait lui dire?"

_Beaucoup de choses._  
_Surtout si tu entends sa voix._  
_Je pourrais voir ta réaction._

"Suzaku" intervint Hana "si il ne veut pas parler à la princesse Vi Britannia, n'insiste pas."

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, avant de jeter un regard noir à son daemon qui détourna la tête.

Mais Lelouch n'eut aucune réaction. Et se contenta de dire, d'un ton morne "ho celle qui a été retrouvé l'année dernière? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour diriger une zone?" Il simulait l'indifférence totale.

 _Vi Britannia._  
_Ca voulait dire._  
_Nunnally._  
_Tristement, Lelouch s'en doutait. La proposition de Suzaku n'avait donc rien de innocente._  
_Bien entendue._  
_Sale hypocrite_.

 _Merci Hana,_ pensa-t-il. _Vu la réaction de Suzaku, ton intervention vient de me sauver d'un piège._

Suzaku semblait déstabilisé par son manque de réaction. "Je...

\- Je ne lui parlerais pas. Qu'est ce qu'un orphelin sans ressources, avec juste une bourse, restant ici par la générosité de la famille Ashford, dirait à une princesse? Sois un peu raisonnable pour changer.

\- Je...

\- Et si tu veux te faire pardonner ton attitude...trouve autre chose."

Un silence tomba. Le chevalier semblait réellement perdu, incapable de réagir.

Ca ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Lelouch se pinça le nez, exaspéré "Suzaku, sérieusement tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que parler pour ne rien dire? Si tu veux une conversation sincère avec moi, trouve autre chose. Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux laisser prendre la poussière avant de t'amuser à nouveau avec avant de le ranger à nouveau. 

\- Je...Je sais. Je ne te vois pas comme...

\- Depuis que tu es revenu, tu as une mine mécontente quand on est seuls, tu mens et j'en passe.

\- Je...ne suis pas en colère.

\- Suis-je bête, maintenant que tu es chevalier des sept, tu n'as plus besoin de moi et d'Arthur pour à t'aider à te faire accepter."

_Touché._  
_Ca eut l'air de faire mal à Suzaku._  
_Bien._

Lelouch se releva de sa place, époussetant son pantalon "maintenant si tu m'excuse, Milly a exigé que j'offre au moins deux danses ce soir. Je pense que ça sera pour elle et pour Shirley.

\- Attends.

\- Aussi. Tu te rappelle ce que tu m'avais demandé, l'année dernière?

\- N...non?

\- Pour te citer, si je me souviens bien " _ **ce serait mieux pour toi si tu ne trainais pas avec un onze comme moi**_ " fin de citation.

\- ha...oui je m'en souviens maintenant. C'était vraiment idiot de ma...

\- Et bien appliquons le maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'on me vois seul avec la mort blanche. Ou qu'on m'associe à elle, je suis sûr que tu comprend pourquoi hein?

\- Je..."

Le visage décomposé de Suzaku avait quelque chose de gratifiant. De satisfaisant. Et Lelouch voulut lui faire encore plus mal. 

"Quoi?

\- tu as bien entendu Suzaku. Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se fréquenter tant que tu auras cette réputation."

Et il s'éloigna vers la piste de dance.

Suzaku resta figé, le téléphone à la main.

Ce ne fut que dans un goutte tomba sur sa main qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. 

_Pourquoi ça faisait si mal?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ca doit VRAIMENT empirer avant de s'améliorer *rire encore plus diabolique*
> 
> mais je vais les faire parler...
> 
> ...bientôt


	15. Kallen et Hiroo

Lynn se figea, oreilles dressées. Et bondit de côté, évitant le daemon qui venait de lui bondir dessus. Mais l'autre sauta à nouveau, renversant la renarde et les envoyant rouler au sol.

"Gagné!"

Hiroo lui fit un sourire plein de crocs. Le Tanuki semblait vraiment fier de lui.

La canidé blanche s'exclama, d'un ton tragique, levant une pattes pour la poser sur son museau "ho rage, ho désespoir, je suis vaincue Lelouch, tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant!"

Le jeune homme roula des yeux avant de sourire légèrement "Ravi de te revoir Hiroo. Ca faisait un moment hein?

\- Oui. Et puis évidement tu es content de me voir. On est toujours heureux de voir un Tanuki. N'est-ce pas?

\- Vraiment? Pourtant je me souviens que dans certaines légendes...

\- Arg non, ne sors pas les vieux dossiers. Je ne vais pas survivre à l'humiliation. Lynn dis lui de se taire.

\- Nope. Souffre de l'humiliation.

\- Voyons, où ai-je caché les documents sur les points négatifs des Tanukis? Surtout quand on parle de....leurs énormes...

\- NoooOooon!" Hiroo mima une chute sur le dos, comme vaincu à son tour, couinant de façon dramatique et tragique "la vérité a triomphé. Je suis humilié!"

Kallen raccrocha son téléphone. "Merci de me laisser me concentrer pendant que je téléphone. J'ai failli rire de vos clowneries!" Elle soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres "Tu vas bien sinon?

\- Un imbécile est revenu dans ma vie. 

\- J'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais." marmonna Hiroo, retournant aux pieds de son humaine. "Il a rien d'intéressant.

\- Chacun ses goûts.

\- Les tiens sont pourris. C'et un abruti. Tu pourrais avoir de meilleur standards quand même.

\- Ho." Kallen haussa les épaules, interrompant les critiques de Suzaku par Hiroo, sachant que Lelouch n'arrivait pas à cesser d'avoir des sentiments pour ce traitre sans morale (franchement elle ne le comprenait pas mais il souffrait assez sans qu'elle en rajoute) "Si C.C était là, elle dirait qu'elle n'est pas payée pour entendre tes problèmes de couple.

\- Je ne la paye pas.

\- Non, tu te ruine à lui payer des pizzas. Enfin JE me ruine en ce moment." Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches "Je n'ai pas un travail tu sais. Et non la bunny girl c'était juste le jour où tu y ai allé. Je refuse de le refaire.

Lelouch sortit une liasse de billets "toutes mes excuses pour ses manières" Et lui donna, dans un sourire amusé. "Et je t'interdis d'y retourner, c'est dangereux.

\- Sans rire?" Elle empocha la somme avant de froncer les sourcils "Tu n'es pas suivi aujourd'hui?

\- Tu pense que j'aurais pris le risque de te rencontrer si tel était le cas?

\- Vraiment?

\- Rolo embrouille les suiveurs."

 _Bien entendu._ Elle avait vu l'adolescent, son hermine entourant son cou, son air morne cachant une dangerosité à laquelle il avait déjà assisté. "Si tu es certain qu'on peut lui faire confiance _. Tout comme une hermine, avec sa belle fourrure blanche, dissimulait une rangée de petites dents acérées qui pouvaient se plonger dans la gorge de sa proie, Rolo cachait une capacité terrifiante. Oui son daemon lui correspondait bien._

"Comment vont les autres?

\- Parfaitement bien. L'évacuation est presque terminée.

\- Les deux plans sont prêts à être appliqués?

\- Ouais." Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches "on croirait presque que tu veux profiter de ces plans pour humilier quelqu'un.

\- Suis-je si évident?

\- A peine Lelouch, à peine."

Le téléphone du Britannian sonna et il le décrocha, lisant le message "Ha...j'ai un chien qui me file, selon Rolo, je ferais mieux de revenir dans une zone non-suspicieuse.

\- Ha! Bonne chance!"


	16. Danse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku demande une faveur à Lelouch

"Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à danser?"

 _Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait osé dire ça._ Sans aucune préparation et sans répéter les choses dans sa tête avant. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part. Comment pouvait-il appliquer son plan sans planifier un peu mieux avant?( ~~la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté un piège, ça avait magnifiquement foiré~~ ) Mais être franc pouvait déstabiliser son ex ami, qui ne pouvait pas prévoir les choses aussi bien. Si il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

 _Qu'il avait osé demander ça à Lelouch...( ~~alors que, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls, ça avait mal tourné~~ ) _Et celui-ci ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Vu son regard. Et la façon dont il avait haussé un sourcil, figé, le stylo débouché entre les doigts. 

_...quand celui-ci lui avait dit de ne plus prétendre le connaître à l'école. ( ~~Ca faisait toujours mal quand il y pensait, comme à chaque fois~~ ) _Mais il ne semblait pas en colère cette fois. Juste étonné que Suzaku lui adresse la parole. Quand ils étaient seuls. Après leur dernière dispute. Mais aucune exaspération n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas prêt à l'envoyer sur les roses sans aucune pitié.

 _Suzaku se demanda rapidement si il aimait se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussettes. ( ~~il pouvait toujours espérer que, puisqu'ils étaient seuls~~...) _Mais il devait bien essayer, ou il n'arriverait pas à accomplir sa mission. Il aurait pu arrêter Lelouch directement. Mais si il était toujours amnésique ça pourrait tout gâché et lui aurait des ennuis. Les journaux ne se priveraient pas de lui cracher dessus pour avoir " **arrêter un pauvre adolescent en l'accusant d'être zéro** " ou affirmant " **que le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête** ".

_Non._

_Il devait être prudent._

_Très prudent._

_Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur._

_Il pourrait tout ruiner facilement, que ça soit sa réputation (en avait-il une?), son grade ou cette fausse relation avec Lelouch._

"Répètes? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Apprends-moi à danser...pour dans 10 jours. Je ne...je ne connais pas les danses de Britannia."

Lelouch resta immobile, rivant ses yeux violets dans ceux de Suzaku. Et répéta, articulant doucement "T'apprendre à danser? Cette semaine?

\- Il va y avoir un bal après l'arrivée de la princesse et..

\- Tu ne sais pas danser." Lelouch eut envie de demander également " **Et du penses sincèrement que des gens voudront danser avec toi**? **Je pense que mes cours se serviront à rien, tu sais.** " mais il n'avait pas envie d'être méchant aujourd'hui. Il avait un peu mal au crâne, et se sentait fatigué.

_Inutile de dire à son ancien ami qu'il n'était qu'un looser qui ne serait invité à danser par personne._

_A quoi bon se disputer encore?_

_Et se mettre Suzaku à dos cette fois. ( ~~Quoi? Ce n'était pas déjà le cas~~?)_

"Et puis franchement, un bal en l'honneur d'une princesse qui ne peut pas danser parce qu'elle coincée dans une chaise roulante?

\- Elle aimera la musique."'

Lelouch roula des yeux, exaspéré "si tu le dis. Elle ne pourra pas vraiment profiter de la situation, si elle ne peut pas voir ou danser elle-même. N'est-ce pas cruel de faire devant elle des choses qu'elle ne peut pas faire?

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle...

\- Je lis les journaux Suzaku. Pas les tabloïds pourris et inintéressants mais la **gazette officielle** de la zone 11 et celle de Britannia qui est exportée ici. Entre quelques trucs racistes, y a quelques articles intéressants. Et je veux savoir ce qui se passe près du lieu où je vis.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu...

\- A ce que je dis? Quoi? Tu vas m'arrêter pour avoir dit que mon pays est raciste? Tout le monde le sait."

Suzaku se massa les tempes, dans un profond soupir "Lelouch. Ne commences pas, je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter.

\- Bien bien." Il reboucha son stylo, Lynn descendant de ses genoux pour qu'il puisse croiser les jambes, se tournant vers le japonais pour mieux le regarder "T'apprendre à danser donc?" 

Le chevalier toussota "Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou l'honneur d'apprendre". Il semblait embarrassé, regardant le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Je risque de me tourner en ridicule."

Il avait refusé quand Euphy lui avait proposer de lui apprendre. La crainte d'avoir le regard furieux de Cornelia sur lui le plongeait dans la terreur. _Qui sait ce qu'elle lui ferait si elle surprenait une telle proximité d'un simple onze avec sa cadette?_ Déjà qu'elle avait accepté à contrecœur qu'il devienne son chevalier. Il aurait fini au cachot si elle les avait surpris. Ou pire. Elle pouvait se montrer protectrice de façon plus que terrifiante.

_**Indéniablement.** _

Lelouch haussa un sourcil "ce n'était pas compris dans la formation de chevalier des rounds? Quelle surprise. 

\- Non." admit Suzaku, un goût amer dans la bouche. 

_Il n'avait pas eu de formation._

_Juste le minimum._

_Et il n'avait jamais été invité à une réception en un an._

_Personne ne voulait inviter le "onze"._

"Aucun de tes collègues ne peut t'apprendre?" plaisanta le brun, repoussant ses feuilles (comprenant le budget du conseil des élèves). Il pencha la tête de côté, demandant avec curiosité qui semblait trop innocente pour être honnête ( ~~mais Suzaku était peut-être juste paranoïaque~~ ) "n'as-tu pas noué des liens avec certains d'entre eux?"

"Je..." Suzaku ne sur pas quoi dire. _Lelouch n'aurait jamais refusé quelque chose comme ça avant...il aurait lancé une plaisanterie mais aurait sourit et aurait dit "oui" sans aucune hésitation._

 _...pourquoi pensait-il au passé?_ _Pourquoi regrettait-il l'ancien Lelouch?_ **Il avait tué Euphy...il ne méritait pas...PLUS sa compassion ou son amitié**. C'était derrière lui et il ne devait pas le regretter ou espérer que ça redevienne comme avant. Parce que ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais Lelouch ne pourrait redevenir lui-même, pas après ses actes, et...quand bien même jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, il le haïrait de toute son âme. Il ne le verrait plus que comme un déchet. Mais n'était-ce pas comme ça que tant de monde le voyait? Quelque soit l'origine de ces personnes?

_Ca ne servait à rien._

_Ca ne servait à rien de regretter..._

_Le passé est le passé._

_Et ne pourrait jamais être changé._

Le silence finit par peser, et Lelouch finit par demander, semblant un peu inquiet, agitant une main devant les yeux de son 'ami', comme pour le sortir de sa transe "Suzaku?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas demandé. Aux deux chevaliers des rounds que je fréquentes plus que les autres. Je n'ai pas osé demander ça. 

\- ...Pourquoi?" Sa voix était amère.

Suzaku se demanda si il était jaloux. Hostile à ces deux personnes qui auraient pu le remplacer (non ils n'auraient pas pu, Hana ne les aimait pas et lui-même se sentait comme un immonde menteur avec eux).

Ils avaient mérité leur place avec des exploits héroïques et avait une aura et une popularité à Britannia, des familles riches qui étaient derrières eux. _Lui n'était que le parvenu, le nouveau, celui qui avait vendu son meilleur ami pour une promotion, qui avait du livrer des duels pour garder sa place de chevaliers des sept, qui se faisaient cracher au visage par les nobles Britannians qui le faisaient en gardant un sourire hypocrite et des paroles mielleuse en l'insultant, sachant qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que lui._

Il avait eu des hommes sous ses ordres, mais ils avaient, tous, chacun leur tour, demandé à être transféré. 

Certains l'avaient espionné pour Schneizel, d'autres pour une des princesses, d'autres se moquaient de lui derrière son dos, d'autres le regardaient sans cesse avec mépris ou dégoût, et avaient demandé leur re-affection après des opérations sur le champs de bataille. 

* * *

_Celui qui avait duré le plus longtemps était en fait un homme de Schneizel. Suzaku l'avait renvoyé de sa propre décision. Le soldat n'avait pas sourcillé, soutenant le regard vert, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que son daemon Martre grondait vers le daemon du chevalier qui n'avait pas réagit._

_**"Je peux retourner servir quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine alors."** _

_Il ne pouvait même pas le punir._

_L'empereur aurait trouvé ça hilarant que son fils fasse espionner les chevaliers des rounds et lui aurait rendu son espion avec une remarque moqueuse, histoire d'humilier son fils diplomate._

_Mais Suzaku n'avait pas le pouvoir de...s'opposer à ce genre d'action._

_A quoi bon sévir alors?_

_Suite à cet événement, le chevalier des uns avait fini par dire, d'un air faussement désolé "vous êtes plus efficace en solo", une façon détournée de lui dire que personne ne voulait être sous ses ordres. Alors que son daemon hyène poussait un rire affreusement satisfait qui avait fait reculé Hana de peur._

* * *

Lelouch continuait à le fixer "N'as tu vraiment jamais eu de préparation à ce genre de fête? Normalement tu aurais du avoir des leçons quand tu as été nommé chevalier la première fois non?

\- Non. J'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je n'étais pas digne de danser avec une princesse. Sa soeur ou son frère m'aurait tué pour ça.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du accepter sa promotion dans ce cas. Ca fait partit des obligations Suzaku. Tu avais le droit de refuser sa demande tu sais.

\- Je...Ca aurait été ma chance. De changer les choses."

 _ **A quoi bon mentir?**_ Il avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à danser parce que personne ne le voulait à un bal. Et avant il ne voulait juste pas franchir la limite, craignant des conséquences si il osait ne serait-ce que toucher Euphy.

_(Alors qu'il avait accepté quand elle lui avait ordonné de l'aimer)_

_(Hana avait raison, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait)_

_(Et il ne comprenait rien)_

Heureusement Lelouch n'insista pas à ce sujet. "Danser hein."

Il n'y aurait que là qu'il y serait convié, par obligation. "Oui, je ne sais pas si ça me servira mais...

\- Tu veux éviter de te rendre ridicule, au cas où?

\- Je...

\- Encore une fois, tes deux collègues des rounds, le blond et celle en rose, dont j'ai oublié les noms, en sauraient surement plus que moi."

Suzaku se savait pas quoi dire. Quelque chose comme _ **je n'ai pas envie d'être rejeté, et me demander si c'est parce que je suis un japonais et qu'ils ne veuillent pas trainer le boulet que je suis** _risquait de mettre Lelouch en colère. Il détestait ce genre d'attitude des gens de son pays. Et la façon dont lui l'acceptait. C'était sans doute l'unique partie sincère dans le personnage de Zero. La seule chose qui était restée de Zero après le lavage de cerveau.

"Ils ont surement mieux à faire."

Lelouch eut un soupir "et voilà que tu te déprécie encore." Il rangea ses papiers dans une pochette "tu aimes ça ou quoi?"

_Mais c'était vrai non?_

_Ils avaient certainement mieux à faire que perdre du temps à apprendre à danser à un pataud comme lui._

_Il avait surement deux pieds gauches, et ils avaient du le voir, décidant que se faire marcher sur les pieds par lui ne valait pas la peine._

Lelouch se leva, passant la main dans ses cheveux "Tu ne leurs a **pas** demandé, alors ne décide pas de ce qu'ils diraient.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils diraient.

\- Tu sais dire des choses positives sur ta personne? Juste comme ça?" Il se leva et se posa devant le chevalier "si tu es une boule de nerfs incapable de sourire, tu ne pourras pas danser correctement. Pendant une dance, tu tiens ton partenaire ou ta partenaire dans tes bras, si tu es tendu, tu lui marcheras sur les pieds et il ou elle sentira que chaque partie de ton corps est une boule de nervosité.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

\- Milly nous a appris, à Rolo et moi."

Suzaku eut un fragile sourire, avant de dire, ravalant toute l'hésitation qu'il pourrait avoir "Je...j'imagine la scène" Il n'était pas dur d'imaginer un petit Lelouch, se rappelant parfaitement de ses leçons de danse, avec Milly qui l'y entrainait.

_Sauf que c'était juste toi._

_Pendant que Nunnally écoutait la musique en tapant dans ses mains._

_Il se demanda soudain pourquoi Lelouch acceptait de parler avec lui._

Mais il réalisa que les cours étaient terminés et qu'ils étaient dans la salle du conseil. aucune chance d'être vu ensemble par un élève quelconque.

Ca fit mal à imaginer ( ~~que Lelouch accepte de parler "à la mort blanche" juste parce que personne ne pouvait les voir~~ ) mais il n'allait pas commencer un combat ici.

"Alors?

\- ...Laisse moi réfléchir." Il tapota sa joue d'un doigt, jugeant Suzaku de la tête au pieds. "Que me donnes-tu en échange?

\- Ce que je te....

\- Je blague." Lelouch se dirigea vers un placard et ouvrit les deux portes "voyons il était là la dernière fois que je l'ai vu." Il eut un grognement exaspéré "Lynn, tu peux regarder? La lampe est presque éteinte, et trop usée. Je ne distingue pas bien."

Son daemon; derrière lui, signala "Deuxième rangée en partant du haut. Et à gauche." Elle avait un bon regard pour détecter les objets perdus. Elle suivit Lelouch par petits bonds, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la porte.

"Milly s'en sert avant chaque fête. Pour nous préparer.

\- Vraiment?

\- Entrainement pour ne pas écraser les pieds des gens avec qui on danse. Le conseil des élèves est censé être disponible pour ça durant les fêtes."' Lelouch soupira lourdement; ses épaules s'affaissant "heureusement j'ai le droit à un nombre limité de danse, où je ne tiendrais plus debout à la fin"

Suzaku força un sourire "Tu accepte?

\- Bah. Ca me ferais mal que tu te ridiculise au bal, devant la princesse que tu es censé protégé. Et que toutes la noblesse britannique présentes se serve de toi comme objet de moquerie pendant les prochains mois. 

\- ...."

_C'était toujours ça._

_C'était mieux que rien._

_Il pourrait peut-être creuser pour voir si Lelouch lui cachait quelque chose derrière cette attitude._


	17. Danse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch comment la leçon de danse.  
> Suzaku a du mal à placer ses mains et à ne pas regarder ses pieds.

Lelouch installa le petit lecteur CD, le branchant avant de prendre la boite que Lynn tenait dans sa gueule, installant le disque dans l'appareil. "Bon sais-tu au moins comment les danses fonctionnent?"

Suzaku se mordilla la lèvre "je n'ai jamais été invité" admit-il, regardant ses pieds, un peu honteux. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Il n'avait jamais été estimé après sa promotion. Quoiqu'il fasse. Quoiqu'il dise. Quelque soit ses actions et le résultats de ses missions. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de voir une de ces fêtes en Britannia" 

_Et Euphy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'organiser un bal avant d'ouvrir la zone 11. Cornelia n'avait aucune (vraiment aucune) envie d'en organiser une près du lieu où son frère avait été tué, dans le pays où elle avait perdu ses cadets (qui n'étaient pas morts en fait)_

Lelouch soupira, se massant les tempes, fatigué d'avance devant cette situation: "Donc pour être bref et expliquer simplement, la valse vient de l'allemand "Walzer" qui signifie "tourner en cercle.

\- Alors j'ai juste à tourner en rond avec mon ou ma partenaire?

\- Non.

\- Ha. Je m'en doutais." Il chercha une idée pour échapper à quelque chose qui l'angoissait: " Je dois protéger la princesse. C'est _**plus**_ important que tout.

\- Donc tu restera près d'elle et tu ne dansera pas?" demanda le brun, amusé. "Mais bon, allons-y. On va t'entrainer au cas où. C'est une danse à plusieurs temps. Trois pour être exact.

\- Lelouch, on ne pourrait pas passer directement à la pratique?" l'interrompit le japonais, déjà perdu dans l'explication. "Je pense que la théorie ne serait pas aussi utile que ça"

Le brun se mit à rire, doucement. "Bon, tu veux apprendre sur le tas, sans explication. Très bien".

_Quelle catastrophe._

_Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu._

_Mais il se conforma à la demande._

L'ancien prince croisa les bras, regardant avec amusement son (ex) meilleur ami "Mais donc, ils t'ont invité à ce bal? N'as tu pas peur qu'il s'agisse d'un idée pour t'humilier en public? Puisque tu ne sais pas danser?"

Suzaku ouvrit la bouche. Il chercha rapidement une excuse, pour justifier qu'il pourrait avoir à accorder une ou deux danses "La princesse Nunnally voudra que je m'amuse. Pas que je reste planté comme un piquet.

\- Ton devoir est de la protéger, pas de lui obéir et de t'amuser. Ou alors tu n'es pas le seul à lui servir de bouclier?

\- Je ne serais pas le seul à la protéger en effet. Et n'est-ce pas mal vu de refuser de danser durant une réception?"

_Il sentait que des gens seraient ravi de le voir humilier devant tout le monde._

_Ils ne se priveraient pas de se moquer de lui si il échouait._

"Bien." Lelouch se planta devant son ami. "Sais tu où mettre tes mains?

\- Pardon?" S'étouffa Suzaku, avalant sa salive de travers. "comment ça où je mets mes mains?"

Lynn pouffa légèrement, et Hana roula des yeux, également amusé. "Sérieusement Suzaku? Tu te pose des questions sur la position de tes mains?

\- Pour danser, les partenaires se tiennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre." expliqua Lelouch, incapable de retenir un sourire narquois "timide à l'idée de poser les tiennes sur moi? On ne va pas avancer ou réussir quoique ce soit si tu n'y arrive pas. On ne pourra pas s'entrainer.

\- Haha...Bien entendu. Sans...Je le savais bien sûr.

\- Suzaku, aurais-tu des pensées un peu perverses? Envers moi? Petit Coquin!

\- NON!"

Lelouch se mit à rire. 

_C'était adorable._

Suzaku vira à l'écarlate. _**Ne pense pas à ça. Pourquoi je pensais à ça? Pourquoi j'ai mal compris ces mots? Comment j'ai pu être gêné à cause de ça?**_ Sa bouche était soudain sèche, et ses joues lui semblait brûlante.

"Tu as besoin d'eau?" demanda Lelouch avec une inquiétude non feinte. "Tu sembles avoir un peu chaud!"

_**De l'eau.** _

_**Suzaku j'ai soif.** _

_**De l'eau Suzaku.** _

Le chevalier eut l'impression de recevoir une claque et secoua la tête, autant pour chasser ce souvenir que pour refuser "de l'eau? non je n'ai pas soif et je n'ai pas besoin de boire." Il avait conscience de s'embrouiller dans ses paroles mais il voulait oublier ce flash qui venait de traverser sa mémoire.

Des souvenirs de cette cellule en Euro-Britannia. Souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublié. Effacé de sa mémoire. Mais sa culpabilité n'allait pas s'effacer si facilement.

La sensation de la soyeuse fourrure blanche de Lynn sous ses doigts. Douce, chaude, c'était comment toucher de la soie et de l'angora. C'était un contact rassurant, qui lui avait semblé plus normal que tabou. 

Les émotions qui avaient tourbillonné en lui quand le contact avait eu lieu. Comment si il avait tenu l'âme de Lelouch entre ses doigts, qu'il avait ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti ,qu'i lavait comprit ses émotions bouleversées.

La solitude écrasante et insupportable de la dernière année. Ces nuits trop longues, peuplés de cauchemars dont il se réveillait si souvent en larmes. La distance de Hana n'avait pas aidé, même si elle se rapprochait un peu quand il se sentait trop mal. Mais elle lui en voulait tellement. 

_Ca faisait trop mal. Tellement mal._ _Vraiment trop mal._

Son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression t'étouffer. Il ne savait comment il réussissait à retenir ses larmes. L'habitude de garder un visage sans émotion pendant des semaines et des semaines, de faire semblant devant ses hommes et puis, quand il n'en avait plus eu, devant ses collègues et supérieure. Et maintenant, il paniquait pour si peu? Quel andouille.

 _Pourquoi paniquait-il comme ça?_ _Il agissait de manière suspecte maintenant._

_Quel crétin sans cervelle._

_Son "ami" allait se douter de quelque chose._

Lelouch haussa un sourcil, comme pour se demander ce qui lui prenait. "Très bien." Il fit signe à Lynn s'appuyer sur le bouton start. La musique commença. "Essais comprendre le rythme en écoutant cet air." Ils écoutèrent la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine et Lynn appuya sur stop avec sa patte. Remettant l'appareil à zéro.

"Tu as entendu?

\- Oui? Je crois."

 _ **Nouveau Soupir**_. Mais Lelouch ne se mit pas en colère, restant d'une patience incroyable "Bon je vais te montrer. Pour cette valse là, je vais mener et tu vas suivre. Ensuite on inversera, tu mèneras et je suivrais.

\- D'accord. Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'une danse suffira à m'apprendre.

\- On a une semaine.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Très bien. D'abord tu pose cette main-là sur mon épaule. 

\- Comme ça?

\- Oui et l'autre main sur ma taille.

\- P...Pardon?"

Lelouch eut un sourire en coin "Regarde où je mets les miennes et imites moi" Et il les plaça aux deux endroits nécessaires. Suzaku sursauta en sentant la paume du brun sur sa taille. La main pâle lui paraissait brûlante.

"Suzaku.

\- Quoi?

\- Mes yeux sont là.

\- Hahaha très drôle.

\- Maintenant corriges la position de ta main." déclara l'étudiant, trop sérieux pour l'être vraiment "Et tu tâcheras de me regarder dans les yeux jusqu'au bout, ne baisses pas les yeux sur tes pieds. Une femme pourrait penser que tu regardes...

\- Je sais ce qu'elle pensera que je regarde" couina l'autre, son visage rouge devenant carmin. "arrête de te moquer de moi Lelouch. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Si ça l'est beaucoup. Mais très bien, mais ne pas regarder ton cavalier ou ta cavalière est insultant, d'accord? Tu pourrais pendant l'entrainement pour t'habituer aux mouvements de tes pieds, mais tu ne devras pas pendant le bal.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Ta main est toujours mal placée, corriges-moi ça."

Suzaku s'empressa d'imiter Lelouch pour corriger ce qu'il avait fait de mal avant. Il était si maladroit que Lelouch haussa un sourcil amusé, voir même moqueur "et bien qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ce sera un inconnu si toucher un ami te fait paniquer comme ça.

\- Ca n'a rien à ....

\- Tu es aussi rouge que les pivoines que Milly a choisit de planter sur le toit sous peu.

\- Moi j'aurais dis comme les rosiers que tu as planté l'année dernière." intervint la renarde, la patte posée sur la touche lecture. Hana gloussa à ses côtés, l'air plus amusée et heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant un an.

_Evidement._

Suzaku sortit de cette pensée, il devait absolument se concentrer pour le cours de danse.


	18. Danse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux daemons parlaient pendant que Lelouch et Suzaku sont des idiots s'entrainant à la danse.

Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment maladroits. Enfin Suzaku avait deux jambes gauches. C'était ce qu'affirmait Lynn, jaugeant sans pitié le chevalier qui venait de marcher sur le pied de Lelouch pour la cinquième fois.

"Il est maladroit, c'est ce que tu pense?"

Elle regarda la chienne à ses côtés, se retenant se s'écarter. "Certes. Difficile de le nier hein?" Sa queue s'agitait nerveusement, frappant le sol à plusieurs reprises. "Il va finir par écraser sérieusement les pieds de Lelouch.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il fait attention.

\- Non il ne fait pas attention, il fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la danse dans son éducation."

Lynn se hérissa légèrement. _**Un piège? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de Hana.**_ Elle décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, répliquant avec innocence "Tu as raison, Milly l'a fait figurer fans son éducation. Rolo a toujours trouvé une raison pour s'enfuir. Il a passé la dernière fête, perché dans un arbre à lire."

_Bien essayé._

_Je ne me ferais pas avoir._

_Je ne trahirais pas Lelouch._

"Evidement. Elle doit être un professeur exigeant?

\- A peine. Lelouch pouvait à peine marcher après ses cours."

Hana ricana. Puis regarda les deux adolescents, alors que Suzaku trébuchait et rattrapait maladroitement à son partenaire qui souriait avec patience. "Lelouch sourit un peu plus aujourd'hui." remarqua Hana, suivant les deux adolescent des yeux "il a un beau sourire là tout de suite. Ca le change en bien tu ne trouve pas? Il a l'air bien plus détendu.

\- Oui." Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable. Le renarde la regarda, yeux plissés "Tu vas me dire que Lelouch lui a fait de la peine à la fête et ne devrait pas sourire pour ce qu'il a fait à Suzaku?

\- Non." admit la chienne, baissant sa tête et ses oreilles, sincèrement honteuse "Il l'avait mérité non? Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait du vous contacter mais il avait tellement de travail. Selon lui. Il était trop occupé pour m'écouter. Il doit d'excuser auprès de Lelouch pour ce qu'il a fait. C'est la chose à faire. Tu ne penses pas?" La question n'attendait pas de réponse.

Elle refusait d'être associé à ce refus de communiquer. _Qu'elle n'avait jamais approuvé. Qu'elle avait tenté d'arrêter._ Elle lui avait DIT que Lelouch pourrait mal prendre d'être ignorer de la sorte. Mais comme toujours, il pensait toujours savoir mieux que tout le monde. Elle avait abandonné après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

Et elle avait fixé sans indulgence les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues après la fête, même si il avait tenté de les arrêter. " _ **Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te saute au cou et te dise que tu lui avais manqué?** " _Elle aurait voulu le dire. Mais elle avait ravalé ces mots. Et elle avait sagement attendu qu'il essuie son visage, restant respectueusement silencieuse. Enfoncer le clou n'aurait pas aidé à ce moment.

"Lynn?

\- Quoi?

\- Vous dormez mal en ce moment?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Ta fourrure est un peu emmêlée. Et Lelouch a des cernes.

\- Tu as l'oeil. Suzaku n'a rien remarqué. Pour le moment.

\- Vous dormez mal?

\- Cauchemars. Il se réveille, et donc je me réveille. Il se réveille en hurlant, et parfois en pleurant.

\- Il pleure?

\- Il ne se souvient jamais de la raison, mais il pleure. Rolo a maintenant l'habitude d'entrer dans notre chambre pour apporter un lait chaud ou un thé.

\- Je vois.

\- Et Suzaku, il n'a pas de mal à fermer l'oeil avec tout ce qu'il fait?

\- Non." Elle s'assit, honteuse, et souffla à voix basse "Il prends des somnifères assez souvent.

_Elle pensait que c'était la culpabilité qui l'empêchait de dormir._

_Que c'était la honte qui le torturait quand il tentait de fermer l'oeil._

Lynn finit par dire, d'un ton étrange. "Lelouch refuse catégoriquement. Je crois qu'il a eu un violent cauchemar où quelqu'un forçait des cachets dans sa bouche en lui disant qu'il causerait moins de problèmes ainsi. Bizarre non?

\- Non, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, un cauchemar n'est pas rationnel. Mais ne pas dormir assez est un problème pour sa santé, déjà qu'il est un peu trop maigre et qu'il se fatigue vite.

\- Il devrait travailler moins, Lelouch je veux dire.

\- Tu sais quoi? je pense la même chose de Suzaku." La chienne vérifia que Suzaku était concentré sur sa danse et reprit: "Donc il dort si mal? Lelouch je veux dire...à part ce cauchemar où on le force à prendre des cachets?"

Lynn regarda la chienne, intensément et décida de dire 90% de la vérité en travaillant bien ses mots pour donner un sentiment de culpabilité à Suzaku si jamais il apprenait ça "oui. Entre les cauchemars et les réveils en hurlant ou en pleurant, même si il ne se rappelle jamais ses rêves, excepté celui-là...sachant qu'il se couche tard à cause de ça. Et comme il dort mal et se réveille souvent, il se lève tôt. Bref son temps de sommeil n'est pas vraiment très long. 

\- Il ne prend donc pas de...

\- ...Il ne veut pas dépendre de ça et à cause du souvenir de ce rêve il ne veut pas non plus. Il dit que ça va passer à un moment ou à un autre. Il pense que c'est le stress des examens et de ses demandes pour les universités qui l'intéresse. Il est certain que ça ira mieux pendant les vacances. Milly et Rolo insiste pour qu'il consule un médecin pour épuisement mentale, j'insiste aussi. Mais il est sure que ça ira mieux après une pause, une fois que les examens seront terminés. Parfois il ne mange pas très bien non plus, comme si le stress lui coupait l'appétit.

Hana semblait étrangement trop inquiète et honteuse pour être honnête. "Inutile d'en parler à Suzaku, il s'inquièterait un peu trop le connaissant."

Ca confirma ce que Lynn pensait (ce que Lelouch pensait aussi): _1) Suzaku et son daemon étaient dans un désaccord profond. 2) Hana confirmait que ça n'était PAS un simple cauchemar 3) Elle confirmait également que Suzaku s'inquiéterait du retour de Zero chez Lelouch si il apprenait ça, plus que pour sa santé, contrairement à Hana qui semblait réellement s'en faire pour le manque de sommeil et la santé de Lelouch. 4) Elle ne dirait rien à Suzaku sur ce que Lynn venait de lui dire pour les mêmes raisons._

* * *

Lelouch voyait les deux daemons qui parlaient du coin de l'oeil. Mais n'y prétât pas attention, Lynn lui en parlerait plus tard. "Tu penses pouvoir guider la prochaine?

\- Non...tu peux me remontrer?

\- Suzaku ça fait déjà trois fois que je mène." plaisanta le brun, avec un petit sourire en coin. "Est-ce que tu aimerais ça? Te faire entrainer dans mes bras pour des valses? Tu ne dansera pas avec moi au bal hein. Et je doute que tu puisse m'inviter ~"

Suzaku rougit, ses joues brûlantes de gêne, et marmonna d'une toute petite voix timide, ne se sentant pas prêt à mener la danse "c'est difficile, je ne suis pas encore sûr de moi."

 _Il préférait presque combattre dans le Lancelot._ _Et encore c'était avec Lelouch dans une salle vide avec juste eux et les deux daemons._ Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il serait dans une grande salle de bal pleine d'inconnus, où il ne connaitrait que deux ou trois personnes? _Était-ce trop tard pour fuir?_

L'ancien prince hocha la tête, faisant signe à la renarde de relancer la musique, avant de sourire légèrement à Suzaku "Bien, on reprend et je mène encore une fois, et puis ce serait ton tour. Cette fois tu me fixe dans les yeux et tu ne regardes pas tes pieds.

\- D'accord!

\- Et je te donne seulement deux passe-droit pour m'écraser le pieds. Tu l'as fait cinq fois lors de la dernière."

Nouveau rougissement pour Suzaku qui déglutit et hocha la tête, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Hana, après avoir pouffé devant l'attitude de Suzaku reprit la discussion "Et qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent faire comme études?" Elle semblait sincèrement intéressé "Le connaissant, toutes les portes lui sont ouvertes. Il a tellement de bonnes notes...sauf en sport.

\- Et bien..." Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait dire, surtout que les deux garçons passaient près d'elles à ce moment-là et qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre "Il hésite encore un peu entre plusieurs voies. Il veut faire le bon choix."

Hana baissa les yeux. Et dire que Suzaku ne ferait pas d'études, se contentant de piloter le Lancelot sur le champs de bataille, alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à avoir un seul diplôme. Mais les paroles de la renarde l'inquiétaient également. quand le duo se fut un peu éloigné, elle demanda à voix basse : "Tu veux que je demande à Suzaku de lui parler pour...qu'il se ménage?

\- ...pour le moment, il a déjà de la chance que Lelouch _lui parle_. Il risque de se prendre un **_"ho maintenant tu te soucies de ma santé après un silence radio d'un an où j'aurais pu être hospitalisé au moins 6 fois sans que tu t'en soucie?_** " si Suzaku aborde le sujet."

_C'était même certain._

_Lelouch pouvait peut-être se montrer aimable à ce moment-là._

_Ca ne voulait pas dire que la confiance était restaurée._

_Pour le moment._

"Il lui en veut hein?

\- Peux-tu le blâmer?

\- Absolument pas."


	19. En Direct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors d'un thé, un message en direct passe.  
> Suzaku se pose plein de questions.

"Tu m'invites pour un thé maintenant?

\- C'est la moindre des choses après un cours de danse comme ça, tu dois avoir soif. C'est la politesse la plus élémentaires. Comme contacter un ami alors qu'on est loin de lui pendant...

\- Ca va j'ai compris que j'ai foiré. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois quand je dis que je suis désolé?

\- C'est bien, c'est un début" railla Lelouch, pourtant sans méchanceté. Il aurait amé dire ' _ **j'attends que tu sois sincère**_ ' mais ça serait indiquer qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il LUI avait fait.

Suzaku attrapa la tasse que lui tendait le Britannian. Souriant timidement "merci" Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. _Comment amener la discussion dans la direction qu'il désirait?_

Rolo lui jeta un regard torve "Grande frère, j'ai fini mes devoirs, je peux voir les informations? 

\- Va y." Lelouch eut un geste de main "C'est toujours utile de savoir ce qui se passe dans le coin! Mais ne mets pas trop fort, pour ne pas gêner notre conversation, d'accord?

\- D'accord!"

L'hermine riva ses petits yeux rouges sur Suzaku, comme pour le jauger. Ce duo avait tendance à mettre le chevalier mal à l'aise. Parler avec lui était difficile et il n'en disait jamais plus que nécessaire dans ses rapports. Comme si lui parler était une corvée.

Lelouch se retourna vers son camarade. Et haussa un sourcil "quoi? si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le! Je vois bien que ça te brûle la langue.

\- Tu étais sérieux quand tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas être vu avec la mort blanche?

\- Autant que toi quand tu as dit que ça serait dangereux pour moi d'être vu avec un onze comme toi, pour te citer." Il croisa les bras "tu as pourtant une bonne mémoire n'est-ce pas? on s'était disputé à ce propos pourtant. Et ça a été pénible pour nous deux.

\- Ha."

_Outch._

_Il l'avait mérité._

"Tu as dis que tu t'en fichais à l'époque.

\- Tu n'étais pas la mort blanche à l'époque."

Suzaku eut du mal à avaler sa salive. "Je n'ai pas choisi ce surnom. Ou cette réputation.

\- Je sais. Tu aurais pu refuser la promotion. Ca aurait évité que tu le gagne."

_Je n'aurais aucune chance d'atteindre mon but dans ce cas._

_J'aurais été inutile._

_J'aurais vu tout s'effondrer devant mes yeux, sans espoir de reconstruire quelque chose._

_J'avais besoin de.._

Il soupira, sentant le mal de tête "Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, je m'en doute mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour...tenter de changer les choses. Je voulais être utile à Britannia, rendre service à ce pays qui m'avait accepté.

\- Accepté?

\- ...Oui ils m'ont accepté."

Il savait ce que Lelouch sous-entendait: _qu'il n'était pas accepté ou estimé, mais juste utile_. Seulement, il préférait de ne rien faire qui pourrait être mal interprété par les gens qui espionnait son ancien ami.

Soudain la télévision de mit à grésiller.

Et une image s'afficha.

" **Peuple du Japon** "

_Zero._

_En direct à la télé._

Suzaku regarda Lelouch qui buvait son thé tranquillement. Sans paraître surpris. Il semblait juste curieux.

**"Je vous appelle pour vous dire une chose. La libération de notre pays approche. Nous avons peut-être perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre [....]"**

Même le daemon de Zero avait un costume.

Il n'était pas grand.

Mais Suzaku n'aurait jamais deviné... _enfin le costume était un peu grand pour Lynn à l'époque, ce qui était fait exprès pour tromper les gens sur la taille du daemon de Zero. Pendant un moment, avant de soupçonner Lelouch, il avait réellement cru que le terroriste était accompagné d'une lionne, d'une louve ou d'une panthère. Bref d'un gros félin ou d'un gros canidé._

Mais c'était du direct. Ca n'était pas enregistré, l'arrière-plan prouvait que c'était tourné en ce moment même.

_Kallen?_ _C.C?_ _Tohdoh-Sensei?_

_Quelqu'un d'autre?_

_Est-ce qu'il se faisait avoir par une illusion ou un piège?_

Il écouta à peine le discours, des questionnements plein la tête. Quand ce fut fini, il se leva, but son thé d'un trait et dit "je vais devoir y aller, pour faire mon travail.

\- Va y."

Suzaku se serait attendu à une remarque sèche comme "va faire le chien" ou un truc comme ça. _**Mais non**_. Lelouch semblait vraiment fatigué. Dormait-il mal? Avait-il des problèmes de sommeil? Il allait devoir demander à Hana, si elle acceptait de lui répondre, ce dont elle avait parlé avec Lynn.

_Est-ce que Lelouch lui mentait encore?_

_Ou était-il réellement innocent?_

_Il verrait bientôt, quand Nunnally apparaîtrait à l'écran._

_Là il verrait la réaction de Lelouch_.


	20. Nunnally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nouvelle vice-présidente est arrivée et rien ne se passe comme prévu pour Suzaku

Suzaku était tellement certain que Lelouch... ** _si il était Zéro_**...allait tente de kidnapper Nunnally.

_Mais il ne se passa rien._

_Le voyage fut parfaitement calme._

_Trop calme._

_C'était terriblement suspect._

Surtout avec le plus récent message de Zéro qui signalait que son groupe n'accepterait jamais la domination d'une autre princesse. Qu'ils refuseraient la présence des rounds ou de la famille royale. Qu'ils gagneraient l'indépendance, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait. Qu'importe ce que ça couterait. Les Britannians et leurs chiens de soldats seraient jeté hors du Japon.

Ses discours semblaient également différents. Certains auraient vu un changement de méthodes, d'autres la preuve que c'était un nouveau Zero. Mais Suzaku se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège, pour endormir sa méfiance.

_Zero n'avait pas tenté de récupéré Nunnally._

_Donc ce n'était pas Lelouch._

Il avait mal au crâne à force de se poser tellement de questions, encore et encore. Tout le temps. Une fortune avait été déployée comme escorte. C'était la crainte d'une attaque qui avait poussé cette défense...

_...et rien ne s'était produit. Rien du tout._

_Absolument rien._

_C'était à la fois étrange et frustrant._

Il était à peine resté avec Nunnally, terrifié que Hana parle un peu trop. Terrifié qu'elle mettre des menaces à exécution. Et qu'elle dise la vérité à Merlin, ou à la jeune fille, directement. Mais il avait été bien obligé de discuter un peu. "Tu as fait un bon voyage?

\- Fatiguant, mais pourquoi tant de précautions?

\- Zero est de retour, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque."

Elle fronça les sourcils, sa main passant dans la fourrure rousse de son daemon "mais ne l'as-tu pas arrêté l'année dernière? Père ne l'a-t-il pas fait exécuté?" 

Suzaku se mordit la lèvre. Il chercha un mensonge à dire. "Il devait avoir un successeur désigné. Ou un de ses hommes, qui n'a pas été arrêté, a prit sa suite. c'est la théorie la plus évoquée, car le nouveau Zero imité trop bien l'ancien. Il devait le connaître personnellement.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être Ka...?" demanda-t-elle soudain, avant de s'arrêter en prononçant le nom, pensive. "Est-ce que c'est possible?" Elle prit une mine triste "je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle était un chevalier noir"

(elle savait qu'un garde pouvait entendre par la porte entrouverte)

Il se souvenait qu'elle s'était enfuie en voyant qui était Zéro mais elle lui avait été si fidèle qu'elle pouvait avoir décidé de le venger, de prendre sa suite, sa relève. "C'est possible, elle lui était très fidèle, elle peut avoir attendu son heure. Se préparer à lui succéder en l'imitant à la perfection pour tous nous troubler."

_Elle pouvait même avoir menée C.C à Lelouch._

_Même si il n'avait aucune preuve._

"Je vois, je te remercie Suzaku, on n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir depuis l'année dernière.

\- J'avais beaucoup de missions."

Merlin le fixa soudain, comme si il sentait le mensonge. Hana lui fit un sourire plein de crocs, comme pour l'avertir qu'elle pouvait parler n'importe quand. 

"Je comprends. Tu as des nouvelles de Lelouch"

Il déglutit. Baissant les yeux pour prendre le temps de chercher une réponse, et de préparer son ton pour ne pas être suspect.

La honte lui serra la gorge. Terriblement. _Oui je sais où il est, il est à Ashord et j'ai pris des cours de danse avec lui ces derniers jours. Il ne se souvient surement pas de toi, si tout va bien et si il ne souvenait je serais forcé de l'arrêter et de l'amener à ton père et qui sait ce qui lui arriverait dans ce cas._ Il fut bien forcé de répondre: "Je l'ai cherché. Entre plusieurs missions. 

\- Et alors? Tu as des indices? Des pistes?" Sa voix se brisa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux "n'importe quoi?

\- Comme je l'ai dit à ton père, à l'empereur, rien. Il semble s'être volatilisé après la rébellion noire. Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui.

\- Tu penses que Zero...

\- Possible. L'empereur fait ce qu'il peut pour le retrouver et tu le sais non?"

_Imaginer Lelouch à la merci de l'empereur, une nouvelle fois, une troisième fois, lui donnait la nausée._

_Dire CA à Nunnally le rendait malade._

_Non l'empereur se fichait éperdument de la santé physique, mentale et émotionnelle de Lelouch._

Nunnally baissa tristement les yeux, serrant les mains sur sa couverture, alors que Merlin s'approchait pour fixer Suzaku avec un peu pus de sérieux "penses-tu que je pourrais aller à Ashord? Milly et les autres me manquent"

Hana lui lança un regard moqueur, comme pour lui dire ' _ **et tu vas faire quoi maintenant**_?' mais le jeune chevalier n'allait pas dire la vérité, il ne pouvait pas et en avait reçu l'interdiction de l'empereur lui-même.

Il ravala sa lâcheté (son envie de dire la vérité), et se blinda dans son mensonge "je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas aller contre mes ordres.

\- Même un coup de fil.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, je suis désolé."

Elle hocha la tête, semblant retenir ses larmes. "je comprend je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, le voyage a été long." C'était une façon de mettre fin à la discussion.

Il se sentit rejeté, mais comprit sa douleur. Ca faisait mal de penser qu'elle perdait la confiance qu'elle avait eu en lui jusqu'ci "D'accord, sais-tu qu'il y a un bal prévu pour toi pour dans trois jours?

\- Oui." elle ne semblait pas emballée mais ne protesta pas. "Ca a l'air d'une bonne idée. Ca sera bien"

_Aucune enthousiasme à cette nouvelle. Aucune joie à l'annonce d'une fête (elle adorait ça avant)._

_Personne n'avait jamais vu Nunnally sourire avec sincérité depuis une année._ _Ses sourires étaient forcés. Et_ _elle se fermait chaque fois qu'un refus (en rapport avec son frère Lelouch) était imposé à elle._

_Suzaku savait, sentait, qu'il perdait, petit à petit, la confiance que la jeune fille avait en lui jusqu'ici._

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'effondra dans son lit, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_**Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à lui mentir comme ça longtemps.** _


	21. Refrain (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch a été poussé à bout  
> Et Suzaku sent le poids de la faute sur ses épaules

Il aurait du partir en mission. Après le discours de Nunnally. Pour aller à la rencontre des chevaliers noirs qui avaient été repérés. Et après demain, le bal. Sa semaine allait être chargée.  
Il aurait du parler avec Nunnally. Si seulement il avait du ses plans, il aurait pu la convaincre de les changer, de les rendre différents de ce que Euphy avait fait.

Son programme des prochains jours allait être chargé.

_\- Chasser les chevaliers noirs. (Et sans doute en laisser échapper pas mal, dont les plus importants). ~~Devrait-il tirer, les tuer? Il risquait juste d'être encore plus détesté qu'avant, si c'était possible~~._   
_\- Le Bal (quelle corvée) ~~Personne n'allait l'inviter à danser, personne ne lui parlerait, il allait passer une soirée humiliante et Lelouch lui aurait donné des cours pour rien~~._   
_\- La Préparation de la Nouvelle Zone Spéciale. ( ~~Ca n'allait pas marcher, aucun japonais ne viendraient ici, pas après ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, personne ne ferait confiance à Nunnally~~.)_   
_\- Personne ne viendrait. Nunnally allait être humiliée. P ~~arce que Britannia était tellement détesté, que personne ne leurs faisait confiance et personne ne donnerait sa chance à la jeune fille quoiqu'elle fasse ou dise~~._

Son téléphone sonna brutalement. Le faisant sursauter. Il avait programmé son appareil pour que les appels de Lelouch aient une sonnerie précise. Ainsi il ne serait pas prit par surprise. Il attrapa son portable. Le nom de son "ami" était bien affiché sur l'écran, il s'éloigna un peu de l'agitation pour s'appuyer contre le Lancelot, alors que tout le monde s'affairait en prévision de la mission à venir dans les deux prochaines heures. Le sous-marin des chevaliers noirs était dans le coin, les radars l'avaient presque localisé.

Il garda une voix aussi calme que possible, ne voulant pas paraître suspect "Oui?  
\- Suzaku?"  
Il se figea, alors qu'il allait s'adosser un peu mieux contre son knightmare, téléphone à main "Lelouch? Ta voix est bizarre et un peu rauque."  
 _Avait-il vu le discours de Nunnally? Avait-il été atteint?_ Suzaku ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. _Crainte? Angoisse? Espoir_? Depuis les cours de danse, il se sentait partagé sur ce qu'il ressentait. "Tu as un soucis?" _Allait-il l'insulter? Le traiter de traitre sans morale? Lui cracher sa haine au visage? S'effondrer avec un retour brutal de sa mémoire? Était-il instable?_ Ou est-ce que ça n'avait rien à voir et que ça n'était qu'un hasard sans aucun rapport avec tout ça.

Face au silence, il reprit "Lelouch?" Il haussa un peu le ton, comme si ce silence lui pesait. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?" 

Hana releva la tête, sentant son inquiétude "qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" mais il lui fit signe de se faire, alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore, levant la tête comme pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

La voix de l'autre était faible, à peine audible. "je ne me sens pas bien Suzaku. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai." Un profond soupir retentit. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire....je me sens perdu."

_Il n'avait pas le temps. Pas le temps de discuter. ~~Pas de choses triviales comme ça.~~ Mais était-ce si triviale? Non il avait une mission à accomplir. Urgente et Importante, qui pouvait lui apporter..._

_Il avait les chevaliers noirs à trouver. Rapidement. Il devait absolument les remettre en prison. Pour la sécurité de la zone 11, pour la sécurité de Nunnally; ainsi que pour l'avenir de ses plans._

_C'était les ordres. Il devait les remettre derrière les barreaux. Rapidement._

_( ~~Mais ne devait-il pas surveiller Lelouch aussi~~?)_

Sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'il tentait de trouver une excuse pour raccrocher. Il pensa proposer de rappeler plus tard. _Oui ça serait parfait_. "Lelouch je ne peux...

\- J'ai menti tu sais, quand je souriais tout le temps" La voix était amère, triste, et trop calme. Trop sérieuse. Et pendant un moment Suzaku crut avoir mal entendu. 

Il ouvrit la bouche.  
 _Quoi?_  
 _il avait menti? il LUI avait menti?_ Il allait se mettre en colère mais les mots l'inquiétèrent également. A tout le monde voulait dire à Milly, Shirley et Rivalz aussi, pas seulement lui-même. Voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en parler?  
 _il avait...qu'avait-il commis? quels avaient été ses mensonges?_

Suzaku ne pouvait pas parler. 

Hana lui mordilla l'uniforme "Calme-toi, ne te mets pas en colère, parles lui doucement"

Il croisa son regard et déglutit "tu ne vas pas bien? Expliques moi..."

_Il avait une mission._

_Mais si Lelouch n'allait pas bien..._

_...Si..._

Lelouch reprit, sans s'arrêter: "je me sentais mal depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression d'aller nul part. D'être vide. A quoi bon? Je n'ai rien et je n'ai pas de but. Etudier pour l'université mais à quoi bon? Je n'ai pas de vraie maison, je suis juste accueillis à Ashord par la bonté de cette famille jusqu'à ce que je sois adulte, ce qui arrivera bientôt. Mais je n'ai rien en fait. Ma maison n'est pas à moi, mon argent n'est pas à moi, sauf celui que j'ai gagné en houant au échec. Je prends soin de mon frère et j'étudies mais à part ça, je n'ai rien. Où irais-je? Comment vais-je vivre? Je n'ai aucun but et aucune envie..."

La bouche du japonais se referma avant qu'il n'ai pu parler. Un silence s'installa et il réalisa que son "ami" attendait une réponse, une réaction de sa part: "Lelouch? Tu me fais peur. Tu sais que Milly ne te laissera pas à la rue avec Rolo, hein. Elle t'aidera à trouver...

\- Et je dépendrais encore des autres, comme un incapable...

\- Non. Un prêt se rembourse tu sais?

\- ...

\- Quand tu auras fini tes études et que tu auras un travail" Il se sentait odieux de mentir comme ça, alors qu'il le soupçonnait d'être Zéro et planifiait de l'arrêter encore. "Là tu pourras rembourser sa famille. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu gâches tes chances. Tu es tellement doué et intelligent, tu pourrais faire tellement de choses."0

Lelouch eut un profond soupir "J'aimerais parfois retourner à l'époque où nous étions heureux, quand nous étions enfants tous les deux. A l'époque, j'étais insouciant, j'ai l'impression que...d'avoir tout perdu maintenant.

\- ...

\- De t'avoir perdu."

 _Il avait du travail! Une mission._ Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Lelouch et de ses mensonges maintenant _. Si il mentait._ Et si il ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas le temps à s'occuper d'un amnésique non plus.  
 _Ce Lelouch amnésique n'était pas **son** Lelouch._  
 _Mais ce Lelouch amnésique lui faisait confiance. L'aimait. Aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, malgré sa rancœur de ne pas avoir été contracter pendant un an._  
 _Ca lui donnait mal au crâne._

Il devait arrêter les chevalier noirs! C'était important: ils étaient enfin à leur portée après avoir été à l'abri pendant un bon moment. Et si ils s'échappaient, qui sait quels problèmes ils pouvaient provoquer.

_Et L'empereur serait furieux de cet échec._

_Et Nunnally serait en danger, car les chevaliers noirs n'accepteraient pas la nouvelle zone proposée par la princesse._

_Zero n'avait pas encore réagit mais...et si il la menaçait et disait qu'il s'y opposait?!_

Il n'avait pas le temps! pas le temps pour Lelouch maintenant, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas juger de la sincérité de...Il devait embarquer pour...pour atteindre son but. C'était si important pour lui et pour son avenir.

"Lelouch, je je....je n sais pas quoi te dire. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard. Là je suis à proximité de soldats et on pourrait m'entendre"

_Il avait sa mission._

_Il ne pouvait pas attendre._

_Il avait...._

"J'aimerais me souvenir"

 _ **Te souvenir de quoi**_? voulut hurler Suzaku avant de ravaler ses émotions et de demander calmement, espérant que ses craintes étaient fausses, de ne pas paniquer maintenant, se retenant de quitter sa mission "De quoi tu parles? De quoi veux tu te rappeler?

\- De quand tu me souriais sincèrement. De quand tu riais. Ca me manque.

\- De..." 

Il l'avait bien remarqué. Rolo lui avait signalé avec moquerie que ses sourires n'étaient pas honnêtes. N'étaient plus aussi chaleureux qu'avant. Qu'ils étaient souvent des mensonges. Il aurait du faire plus attention.

Un bruit en arrière plan le fit hausser les sourcils. Un bruit qui n'était pas audible dans une académie. "Tu es en ville? A cette heure?"

Silence.

Puis Lelouch dit "En effet, je voulais être seul. Mais finalement...je me retrouve à errer dans le vieux ghettos. Seul. Je suis stupide."

Suzaku attrapa son second téléphone, envoyant un message à Villeta et à Rolo. Tentant de ne pas paniquer: "Il est tard non?

\- Pas tellement. Il n'y a personne si ça t'inquiète.

\- Lelouch, tu m'inquiètes, rentre chez...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?" la voix ne contenait aucun espoir, juste une vague curiosité. "Vraiment?

\- Bien entendu. je me fais du soucis, j'aimerais que tu retournes chez toi, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive pour qu'on parle et que...

\- Ne ment pas."

Il s'humecta les lèvres "Je ne mens pas. tu me fais peur à parler comme ça. Tu ne te sens pas bien? tu fais un burn-out à cause des examens? Hana m'a dit que Lynn lui avait signalé que tu dormais mal et que tu travaillais trop. Tu aurais du faire plus attention à ta santé, tu était déjà maigre l'année dernière.

\- Je vais faire un sorte de me souvenir. De l'époque où j'étais heureux. Avec toi. De me souvenir de ces temps heureux au milieu des tournesols.

\- Quoi?

\- Une fois ne peut pas faire de mal, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien."

_Il ne comprit pas._   
_pas tout de suite._   
_Puis il comprit._

Et l'horreur le submergea, si fort que Hana bondit sur ses pattes. Et il s'exclama "quoi? non. ne prends pas de refrain Lelouch" la peur remonta dans sa gorge. "tu vas devenir accro à cette chose et c'est illégal." 

Le silence s'éternisa. il devait embarquer, il devait aller faire son travail. maintenant. mais Lelouch avait un problème et si il prenait cette drogue, il pouvait aller mal, vraiment mal ( ~~et se souvenir, si il ne se rappelait déjà pa~~ s) "Ne prends pas ça d'accord. Je reviens demain, on parlera tous les deux?

\- A quoi bon...je me souviendrais de moments heureux. Je veux me sentir heureux. 

\- Tu es heureux Lelouch.

\- Je donne juste le change."

 _Aie._  
 _Il avait cependant la certitude que Lelouch disait ici la vérité_.

"Lelouch, écoute. On va parler demain. Autant que tu veux. 

\- Je sais ta mission est plus importante. Je ne suis rien comparé à ça.

\- Non...ce n'est pas...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai accepté que je ne serais jamais rien. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi ou de Rolo après tout."

Lelouch raccrocha.

La bouche du japonais devint terriblement sèche. "Hana"

La chienne le regarda "que se passe-t-il?"

"il veut prendre du refrain"

Elle gronda. "il est à bout et il va mal. Tu devrais aller le retrouver!

\- Je suis en mission."

Elle roula des yeux et s'éloigna jusqu'à la limite de leur lien, le faisant glapir de surprise alors qu'elle rejoignait le daemon castor de Gino. Pour lui parler, et lui il bondit vers son propre humain pour lui parler.

Deux minutes plus tard, le blond approcha "Va y Suzaku.

\- Mais...

\- Ton ami est en danger non?

\- Mais la mission.

\- Anya et moi on peut gérer. Va y!" 


	22. "Tu vas bien?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku se précipita vers l'académie.  
> Lelouch n'est pas dans la meilleur humeur possible.

Il avait paniqué pour rien.

_Visiblement._

Suzaku avait été contacté par Villeta très peu de temps après être arrivé en ville: Lelouch avait été ramené par Rolo à l'académie et était couché sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui, Lynn allongée contre lui.

Le "petit frère" s'absenta pour aller préparer du thé. Laissant les deux "amis" ensemble. Le châtain s'approcha du lit, il nota que le poil de Hana se hérissa légèrement alors qu'elle reniflait la veste par terre. Elle sentait bien une odeur de refrain vu le regard qu'elle lui lança. _**Mais l'avait-il prit?** _Le regard de Rolo semblait dire que "non". Il lui avait signalé calmement _"il est cohérant et n'a pas ce regard perdu qu'ont ceux qui en prennent!"_ avant de les laisser seuls. C'était un maigre réconfort.

"Tu m'as fait peur"

 _Bravo_ , se dit-il avec une pichenette mentale, _beau départ. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne pouvais pas dire un truc plus gentil?_

Un soupir secoua le corps devant lui et il roula pour lui faire face. "Désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ton si précieux travail" Il ne semblait pas vraiment aller mieux. Suzaku remarqua une trace sur la joue du brun. 

"Tu as été frappé?

\- On a croisé Kallen en ville." signala Lynn en redressant la tête, un peu honteuse de n'avoir pas pu être utile "Elle n'était pas contente du tout. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Ka...Kallen?" Il se sentit glacé. Glacé jusqu'aux os. Elle était toujours un chevalier noir depuis un an, si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée. Si elle...si Lelouch avait retrouvé la mémoire à cause d'elle. "Qu'a-t-elle fait?

\- Ca faisait un an que je l'avais pas vu. Quand elle m'a vu avec du refrain, elle m'a cogné et l'a brisé sous son pied." Il leva un bras pour le poser sur ses yeux, fatigué de cette journée émotionnellement épuisante.

Suzaku ne s'aperçut même pas du soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa. "Tant mieux"

Lelouch ne dit rien. Avant de pousser un profond soupir d'épuisement, fermant les yeux "C'était juste un burn-out, comme tu as dis. Je vais demander au médecin un arrêt. Je ne dors clairement pas assez.

\- Ca semblait pire que ça. Tu semblais prêt de pleurer.

\- C'est toi qui a appelé ça comme ça!" répliqua le jeune homme, d'une voix morne "je ne fais que répéter tes paroles. Tu as changé d'avis?"

Il se mordit la lèvre "pourquoi tu n'as pas dis comment tu te sentais? J'aurais pu t'aider."

 _ **Menteur.**_ Souffla la voix dans sa tête. _ **Menteur.**_

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Lelouch pensait exactement la même chose.

Lelouch s'humecta les lèvres: "Tu étais un peu occupé.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul ici.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile à dire peut-être?"

Hana s'approcha, son museau frotta contre celui de Lynn, qui sembla apprécier ce contact. Suzaku surmonta ses sentiments et s'agenouilla devant le lit, prenant la main du brun. "Je suis prêt à écouter si tu en as besoin."

Il ne pourrait pas prendre de vacances.

Sans que Nunnally se doute de quelque chose.

Pas alors que Nunnally était là et vulnérable.

Mais rester à l'école quelques jours pourraient l'aider à surveiller Lelouch.

"Je vais demander un congé après le bal. Il y a deux autres rounds. Ils peuvent assurer la protection du vice-roi pendant une semaine."

Lelouch eut envie de rire. _Une semaine. Sept jours_. Ca n'était pas possible. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Mais peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour manipuler les sentiments de Suzaku pour voir si il y avait même un peu de sincérité dans ses actions.

_Et de là..._

_...peut-être aurait-il un plan à son sujet?_

Et Suzaku ne pouvait pas savoir que le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se rendre ici, soit à peu prêt un quart d'heure, avait été suffisant pour que Lelouch sauve les chevaliers noirs du "piège" de Britannia, fasse chavirer les navires de la puissante nations et prépare un plan avec l'aide de C.C, Tohdoh, Kallen et Kaguya.

_~~(La gifle de Kallen avait été réelle cependant)~~ _

_~~(Il ne l'avait pas volé, certainement)~~ _

_~~(Mais quand il avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait un plan, elle l'avait écouté)~~ _


	23. Visite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain, Suzaku rend visite à Lelouch et ils recommencent à parler, même si les activités de Zero planent toujours au dessus d'eux.

Suzaku regarda Rolo qui lui renvoya son regard. L'assassin plissa les yeux "Je vais faire des courses, j'y vais avec Milly. Elle dit que je suis... " il mina des guillemets avec ses doigts, précisant avec agacement "...Trop jeune pour y aller seul à cette heure là"

_Ce qui aurait été vrai pour n'importe quel adolescent de son âge._

_Sauf qu'il n'était pas...comme les autres adolescents de son âge._

Le chevalier ravala ses mots à temps. Oui. Rolo avait l'âge de Nunnally. Il ne devrait pas être un assassin à un tel âge. Surtout quand son geass lui causait des problèmes de cœur. _Pourquoi cela ne lui avait-il pas posé de soucis réel un an auparavant?_

Parce qu'il était en colère, ravi de se débarrasser de sa culpabilité en laissant Lelouch avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le maîtriser. [Sa culpabilité n'avait pas disparue] Il avait préféré ignorer l'existence de V.V, de l'ordre geass ou du pouvoir de l'empereur lui-même. Il était réellement un lâche et un hypocrite.

_Hana avait raison._

_Vraiment raison._

"Fais lui boire quelque chose. Quelque chose de chaud si possible." précisa Rolo, enfilant son manteau par dessus l'uniforme de collégien qu'il portait toujours. "Il n'a pas mangé grand chose depuis hier."

Sous-entendu: _**rends toi utile pour changer**_.

Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant sa remarque désobligeante au sujet de la mission du jeune garçon "oui" Il regarda derrière son épaule, vers la chambre "Tu es sûr qu'il n'en a pas...

\- Il n'a aucun signe. Il est parfaitement cohérent. Hier comme aujourd'hui." Il enfila des gants "Ca laisse des traces cette saleté. Villeta est passée pour le voir. Et elle est catégorique."

Son hermine siffla, se déroulant un peu du cou de son humain "Avant de rentrer à la base, aide nous à le convaincre de prendre des somnifères cette nuit." Son poil se hérissa "Sans violence cette fois." Ces derniers mots avaient été à peine perceptible. Maël pouvait se montrer terriblement discrète quand elle le voulait. Mais elle savait comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie, douloureusement.

_Il aurait préféré oublier ça._

Hana grogna devant cette attaque, malvenue de la part de celui dont la mission serait de tuer Lelouch si besoin. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Ils attendirent que la porte se referme. Il alla alors vers la chambre, Lelouch était assit sur son lit, Lynn affalée sur ses jambes et il lisait un roman, l'air de se moquer de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ou de la situation. Ou des événements de la veille.

"Salut"

Le brun roula des yeux "Tu n'as pas une zone qui n'intéressera personne à préparer?" Il se montrait assez critique, comme si il était devenu totalement pessimiste. Comme si rien ne pouvait le motiver. Il se souvenait des mots au téléphone.

_Le lavage de cerveau était-il responsable de cet état?_

_Ou était-ce le résultat du fait de retrouver la mémoire et d'être totalement perdu?_

Suzaku rit doucement, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux "Pas encore. On continue la paperasse, les chevaliers se sont échappés sans problèmes." Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec le brun pour le moment. "Et puis j'ai demandé une semaine de congé après le bal pour..." Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas répéter la chose encore et encore. 

_Pour te surveiller._

_Parce que je m'inquiète._

_Les deux._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens._

"Tu auras besoin de repos après avoir eu les pieds écrasés" taquina Lelouch, refermant le pavé qu'il lisait et le posant sur son oreiller sans quitter le châtain des yeux. "N'est-ce pas?"

Hana ricana. Décidant de plaisanter pour aider le brun à se calmer et à être dans une meilleure humeur: "Tu l'as dit. Comme il a marché sur les tiens pendant les entrainements"

Suzaku se frotta la nuque "peut-être pourrait-on faire un dernier exercice? Ce soir?"

_Peut-être que ça te déridera un peu._

_Que ça te changera les idées._

Il ne pensa pas qu'il ne songeait pas à Zero à ce moment là. Il voulait juste revoir le sourire qu'avait Lelouch durant les entrainements. Un sourire qui semblait si réel cette fois. Un rire qui n'était pas faux.

_Depuis quand allait-il mal?_

_Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu?_

Lelouch le regarda avec attention, un micro sourire aux coins des lèvres "Cela t'intéresse tellement? De danser je veux dire.

\- Autant apprendre avec une personne qui ne le fera pas pour tenter de me briser les orteils"

Lelouch se leva du lit "où est Rolo?

\- Partit faire des courses avec Milly.

\- Je vois."

Ils se regardèrent. Suzaku voyait les cernes sous les yeux violets, et sa pâleur. Signe d'un manque de sommeil certain et d'une surcharge de travail. Il travaillait trop. Et si il était redevenu Zero... _Était-ce la tension d'être Zero?_ _Ou avait-il vraiment trop de travail comme étudiant?_ _Zero qui avait accepté la zone ramenée à la vie par Nunnally était-il épuisé de cette séparation?_

"Si on mangeait quelque chose avant de faire cet exercice?"

Lelouch haussa un sourcil "Rolo veut que je mange quelque chose hein? C'est ce qu'il t'a demandé avant de partir faire des courses?

\- Il dit que tu ne manges pas assez. Et je crois qu'il a parfaitement raison!

\- Il parles trop" Il se dirigea cependant vers la cuisine, avant de proposer doucement "Chocolat chaud donc.

\- Ca me ferait plaisir. Ca serait surement mieux que du thé. Je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ce midi avec tout le travail et la paperasse que j'ai eu aujourd'hui.

\- Milly et Shirley ont apporté de petits gâteaux ce matin, il en reste.

\- C'est parfait. Merci."

Hana lui mordilla le pantalon "sois plus bavard, tu agis bizarrement. Arrête de répondre aussi mollement.

\- Tu vas bien te reposer cette semaine hein?

\- Bien obligé où Rolo va me forcer à prendre des somnifères. Je parie qu'il t'a demandé de me convaincre d'en prendre ce soir.

\- Tu es vraiment contre?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fais des cauchemars à ce sujet. Une main qui m'ouvre la bouche de force pour y fourrer des cachets, puis de l'eau. Et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Depuis j'y pense chaque fois que je pense à ce médicament et j'ai la nausée."

_Malaise_

_Honte_

Suzaku secoua la tête "J'ai une semaine de repos moi-aussi, après le bal. Et dès le jour de ma reprise, on aura une conférence télévisé avec Zero. Je suis vraiment épuisé ces temps-ci. Ca va me faire du bien de faire une pause avant de reprendre la lutte avec ce type.

\- Vraiment? Il a demandé une discussion télévisé avec vous?

\- Ses conditions pour soutenir la nouvelle zone. Si nous refusons, il refusera toute aide.

\- Et vous, et même toute Britannia, seront humiliés. Le vice-roi ...la princesse sera humiliée. Tu sais ce qu'il va te demander?

\- Tu as une petite idée?" 

_Bravo Suzaku._

_Direct._

_Tu ne pouvais pas être plus subtile?_

Lelouch posa une casserole sur la cuisinière, prenant une bouteille de lait pour en mettre à chauffer "Je ne suis pas japonais Suzaku, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait exiger.

\- Tu as bien une idée? Ce que des japonais pourraient demander pour qu'on obtienne leur soutien à la zone?

\- Non. Certainement des libertés. Des grâces des chevaliers qui n'ont pas été libérés.

\- Il les a tous libéré."

Lelouch haussa les épaules "Je ne sais pas Suzaku. Mais ce genre de choses ne pourraient que se produire avec Britannia un jour. Britannia envahit des pays, les transforment en zones et réduisant les gens aux rangs de numéros ou d'esclaves.

\- Une telle rébellion n'est jamais arrivée.

\- Ca devait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Les empires finissent toujours par s'effondrer, l'Histoire l'a prouvé à plus d'une reprise."

Il n'avait pas tord.

Préférant changer de sujet, Suzaku toussota "Et si on faisait une partie d'échecs en buvant notre chocolat et mangeant nos cupcakes?

\- Avant un dernier exercice de danse?"

Le chevalier eut un petit sourire en coin. "Ca me va!"


	24. Echecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux amis d'enfance font une partie d'échecs

Lelouch posa sa dame, prenant la tour de Suzaku. "Tu deviens bon en danse mais en ce qui concerne les échecs, tu es une catastrophe." Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entrainer beaucoup aujourd'hui. Suzaku avait réussi ses trois danses parfaitement. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'entrainer pour le bal d'après-demain. Suzaku serait prêt si jamais quelqu'un voulait l'inviter et l'ancien prince ne savait pas si cela arriverait ou si le chevalier serait laissé pour compte, passant toute la soirée sans être invité, subissant une terriblement humiliation. Il aurait aimé assister à l'événement, mais préférait l'imaginer et demander le lendemain à son "ami", avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Le châtain protesta, les joues rosies par la gêne "Je tiens plus longtemps qu'avant. Tu m'aurais déjà éliminé avant!" Il avait pu s'entrainer un peu, faisant quelques parties avec Llyod ( _une fois que celui lui avait pardonné le coup de poing en pleine figure_ ) sans jamais pouvoir gagner une seule partie, mais réussissant à tenir un peu plus longtemps qu'au début. Même si parfois il se demandait si le scientifique laissait trainer les choses pour l'humilier pour intensément, pour s'amuser de ses efforts inutiles.

Lynn rit, se redressant pour regarder le plateau "oui tu tiens quelques minutes de plus qu'avant. Il y a quand même du progrès. Il deviendra peut-être un adversaire valable contre qui Lelouch devra sortir tout son arsenal!" Elle donna un coup de museau à la chienne près d'elle "Il faudra fêter ça quand ça arrivera hein?  
\- C'est toujours quelques minutes de plus" riposta Hana, pragmatique, soulignant toujours les progrès, même si ils n'étaient pas totalement suffisant ( _sauf quand il s'agissait de l'attitude de Suzaku, là elle pouvait se montrer sévère_ ). "Un jour il tiendra peut-être un quart d'heure entier. Ca sera incroyable quand ça arrivera! Tu en penses quoi Lelouch?" Elle ne se souciait jamais de s'adresser directement à lui depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Elle ignora le coup d'oeil de Suzaku qui appréciait moins ça depuis les événements de l'année précédente mais ne pouvait pas agir comme si il ne voulait plus le faire, ou ignorer Lynn quand elle lui parlait. 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets répondit à l'autre daemon, sans aucun agacement "C'est le maximum de temps que tiennent mes plus valeureux adversaires" Le Britannian eut un sourire filou. "Quand je vais jouer en ville, et que je reviens avec un petit paquet d'argent pour remplir mon compte en banque. Des gens trop arrogants pensent qu'un adolescent est facile à battre, comme ils se trompent. Je n'ai jamais eu d'adversaire imbattable pour moi."

 **Excepté Schneizel,** pensa Lelouch sans le dire, ne voulant donner aucun indice sur le fait qu'il se rappelait. Inutile de préciser qu'il connaissait le talent du prince aux échecs. Ca lui causerait des soucis. De GROS soucis. Il n'était plus censé être un prince déchu ou considérer la famille royale comme la sienne. 

Suzaku signala, croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils "Llyod joue bien. Il est un adversaire difficile contre qui j'ai pu apprendre.

\- Il survivrait à une humiliation cuisante?" s'amusa Lelouch, le coude appuyé contre la table, le menton dans la main. "J'aimerais bien le faire fermer sa grande bouche

Le japonais cligna des yeux, des dizaines d'hypothèses tournant dans son esprit pour comprendre la raison derrière cette animosité "Tu as une dent contre lui?

\- Tu te rappelle qu'il voulait épouser Milly juste pour mettre la main sur le Ganymède?" Il croisa les bras, certain de ses paroles "Il le mériterait pour l'avoir traitée comme ça. Elle mérite une personne qui l'aime, pas quelqu'un qui veut juste s'emparer d'un héritage comme un vautour!

\- il n'est pas si mal." Il chercha une justification pour l'homme mais n'en trouva pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait serait hypocrite et injuste pour Milly qui n'avait pas demandé d'être placée dans un mariage arrangée tout en sachant parfaitement ce que son prétendant voulait.

Lelouch haussa les épaules. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et revint à son prochain coup, prenant le dernier pion de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de signaler: "si tu tenais 15 minutes contre moi, tu pourrais jouer contre les riches nobles et gagner de l'argent.

\- Je préfère mon métier, moins de hasard.

\- Plus de dangers.

\- Je crois que tu prends des risques toi aussi non?

\- Les mauvais perdants seraient sans doute plus facile à gérer pour toi.

\- Ha oui Rolo m'a parlé de ça." Il bougea son dernier cavalier "Tu prends des risques Lelouch. Un jour tu te fera tirer dessus ou casser quelque chose."

Le brun hocha les épaules "Ma vie est d'un ennui mortel, j'avais envie de me changer les idées.

\- Villeta doit te maudire. Tu dois la rendre folle. A t'échapper comme ça."

_Même si c'était souvent prévu_

_Grâce aux informations de Rolo._

Lelouch se mit à rire, plissant les yeux "C'est amusant de lui échapper" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil "la prochaine fois, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Ca serait comme quand on était jeune et qu'on échappait à ton professeur pour jouer dans les tournesols."

Hana gloussa "Il aurait trop la trouille pour sécher les cours. Vous vous rendez compte? Désobéir? Sécher? Ne pas écouter les ordres des professeurs? HERESIE!! SCANDALE!!"

Suzaku devint rouge comme une tomate. "Haanaaa" gémit-il, ratant magnifiquement son coup, laissant son roi vulnérable au prochain coup de son adversaire, qui n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter, en joueur impitoyable qu'il était depuis toujours.

Lynn renchérit "la chevalier des sept, trop effrayé pour quelque chose? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça." Elle mima un choc "Quel effroi ce serait!"

Les deux daemons éclatèrent de rire, s'appuyant l'une contre l'autre. Suzaku devint encore plus rouge. Lelouch pouffa "ha au fait Echec" Sa dame s'abattit sur une case, le roi ennemi dans sa ligne de mire.

Suzaku fit la moue "awww encore perdu"

_Pour la troisième fois de la journée._


	25. Bal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bal était comme il l'avait pensé: un véritable enfer.  
> Comme il l'avait prévu, personne ne l'avait invité.  
> C'était bien la peine d'apprendre avec Lelouch.

Le bal avait été un enfer. Il avait eu une danse. _Une seule. Unique._ Avec Anya, et seulement parce que Nunnally avait insisté pour qu'il s'amuse. Même une seule fois. Même pour une seule danse.

Hana avait plaisanté en disant "c'était bien la peine de prendre des cours.

\- Je voulais être prêt à toute possibilité. Je ne m'attendais pas à inviter qui que ce soit, ou être invité, de toute façon. J'aurais été humilié d'essuyer des refus de la part de ces nobles de Britannia. Je sais qu'ils me méprisent et seraient ravis de m'humilier de la sorte.

\- Enfin bon...tu aurais été encore plus humilié si tu avais écrasé les pieds de Anya devant tout le monde. Elle ne t'en aurait surement pas tenu rigueur, mais les gens qui t'auraient vu auraient été ravi de ne jamais te laisser l'oublier.

\- Surement.

\- Au moins j'étais prêt à danser. J'ai bien appris à danser au moins. J'étais paré à toute éventualité.

\- Oui mais au final, ça a été presque pour rien."

Et puis, en effet, Lelouch s'était donné la peine de lui apprendre la danse. Il ne voulait pas passer cette longue soirée debout sans bouger, il aurait fini par avoir des crampes ~~(il en avait eu à un moment à force de rester immobile à la fin de la soirée~~ ). Ca aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter ( ~~il en avait à peine profiter)~~. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter ( ~~il voulait être prêt à tout au cas où~~...) et Nunnally avait insisté pour qu'il aille s'amuser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

_C'était triste._

_Il ne sentait pas à sa place ici._

_Il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place._

Et donc Anya l'avait invité, et avait guidé la danse. Une seule danse. Son unique de la journée. Mais il avait entendu des chuchotements derrière lui, pendant et après la danse. On le jugeait parce qu'il était un japonais et qu'il avait dansé avec une chevalière britannique. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, des mots blessants et moqueurs.

Des lettres anonymes, des daemons qui lui sifflaient des insultes, comme si il était un sous-homme. (Normalement les seuls humains auxquels parlait un daemon étaient celles qui étaient chères à son humain) (lui était un inconnu, et qu'ils l'insultent prouvaient qu'ils (les daemons comme les humains) ne verraient jamais un numéro, même promu à un si haut grade, comme égal à eux même.

Même à l'académie, derrière les sourires et les murmures admiratifs, se cachaient mépris et dégoût. Lelouch lui avait dit que des paris avaient été fait sur la durée de sa carrière comme chevalier des sept, donc du temps qu'il lui restait avant de se faire virer.

_Il pensait être habitué._

_Il se trompait._

_Ca avait empiré ce soir._

_ILS voyaient sa présence comme une tâche, une insulte...et ils faisaient tout pour qu'il le ressente._

_A quoi bon...se défendre, contre des familles riches et influentes? Protester et se défendre ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas?_ Ca ne ferait qu'empirer la situation déjà difficile qu'il vivait. Et de lui causer des problèmes au final. Il préférait ne pas empirer la situation: on le méprisait bien assez comme ça.

Il avait aperçut certaines élèves Britannians de l'académie, qui étaient venus avec leurs riches parents. Ils allaient se moquer de lui à l'école, rependre la rumeurs que personne n'avait voulu danser avec le chevalier des sept, que la jeune vice-roi avait du ordonné à quelqu'un de lui en accorder une. ( ~~Pas vraiment, elle lui avait ordonné d'accepter l'invitation à danser de Anya, pas d'inviter quelqu'un~~ ). Il envisagea de trouver une excuse pour éviter un face à face avec Lelouch demain, ça lui éviterait d'entendre encore plus de rumeurs et de moqueries derrière son dos.

Hana avait baissé les oreilles, s'allongeant au sol, son humeur au plus bas. _Elle détestait les choses qu'on disait derrière le dos de Suzaku, alors que lui affirmait qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'en préoccuper._ Suzaku avait reprit sa place, serrant les dents et reprenant son rôle de protecteur. Il ressentait presque dans ses tripes le chagrin de son daemon.

Il pensait réussir à ignorer ces insultes et ce traitement mais le moral d'Hana était parfois trop bas pour qu'il réussisse à garder un visage neutre.

_Ca devenait difficile._

_Et ça devenait douloureux_.

Il avait ignoré les commentaires cruels de Luciano à son sujet et les moqueries de Lavinia auprès d'Hana. Il s'était habitué après une année entière. A être traité comme un moins que rien par ce chevalier et par presque tous les autres. 

_Ignore les._

_Ignore LE._

_Mais Hana déteste ça._

_Elle en a marre de ça._

_**"Personne ne veux danser avec toi le raté?**_ " avait lancé le chevalier des dix, une jeune noble au bras, celle-ci pouffant devant cette phrase.

Suzaku ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois, serrant dents et poings.

_Raté._   
_Peut-être qu'il l'était._

Depuis son enfance, depuis le jour où il avait tué son père, depuis le jour où il avait rejoins l'armée....il n'avait fait qu'être un échec, une déception, et un traître. Personne ne le respectait et peut-être que certains ne lui parlaient que par pitié. Nunnally lui parlait et l'appréciait toujours parce qu'elle ne savait pas certaines choses.

"La Ferme Luciano, ne provoques pas de scène devant la vice-roi." intervint Gino, son castor restant derrière sa jambe, loin de la carcajou du roux. "On n'est pas là pour se battre.

\- Et pourtant il est juste bon pour ça. Il ferait mieux de se contenter de se battre, et ne pas déranger les Britannians avec sa présence que personne ne désire." Il s'éloigna avec sa Cavalière (et son daemon rossignol), et Lavinia qui souffla quelque chose de surement désagréable à Hana au passage.

 _Peut-être devrais-je trouver une excuse pour quitter les lieux?_ se demanda Suzaku. Pas comme si quelqu'un le remarquerait. Ou si ils le remarqueraient et le dénigreraient encore plus après avoir savouré son absence.

_Il n'allait pas leurs donner une excuse pour le critiquer encore plus._

_Pas question._

Suzaku s'était dignement éloigné vers le buffet, ignorant ces mots piquants qui ne reflétaient que la réalité pour presque tout le monde, pour prendre un verre d'un cocktail sans alcool. Il l'avait bu d'un trait avant de retourner auprès de la jeune fille.

La jeune princesse, ses doigts passant dans la fourrure rousse de son daemon "Tu ne danses plus Suzaku? Une seule danse est bien peu...

\- Suzaku est un écraseur de pieds" intervint Hana, inventant une excuse "Ca allait avec Anya mais avec quelqu'un d'autre...il préfère donc dire qu'il était fatigué ou qu'il danse trop mal.

\- Je vois. Tu aurais du dire que tu ne savais pas danser Suzaku. J'aurais trouvé une excuse pour que tu n'assiste pas à ce bal. 

\- Je...j'ai un peu appris mais pas assez."

_Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Et de toute façon, personne ne voulait qu'il s'amuse._

_Tout le monde le détestait ici._

_Sauf Nunnally....et seulement parce qu'il lui mentait. Si elle apprenait la vérité...elle le haïrait elle aussi._

_Son daemon panda roux était resté sur ses genoux, roulé en boule sur les genoux de son humaine, yeux fermés, refusant de bouger ou de parler_.

Suzaku était conscient qu'elle devait être en colère, à cause de l'absence de nouvelles au sujet de son frère et le fait qu'on détournait le sujet dès qu'elle l'abordait. L'attitude de son daemon était assez évident en elle-même. Il ignorait tout le monde, représentant la rancune qui restait présente derrière la façade souriante de la vice-roi. Elle ne voulait parler à personne et tout le monde respectait cette distance.

_Il détestait lui mentir. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas sentit trop coupable. Il pensait que c'était pour le mieux pour elle._

_Qu'elle aurait été en danger avec Lelouch et que c'était une punition approprié après ce qu'il avait fait à Euphy non?_

Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Lelouch et ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps...et surtout depuis les cours de danses, qui étaient ponctués de discussions amusantes. Et aussi la grosse dispute durant la fête et les mots de Lelouch qui s'étaient fichés en lui comme un poignard. Et ne parlons pas des événements en Euro-Britannia. Il préférait les oublier, surtout ce moment pour sa main avait touché la fourrure blanche de Lynn. Ce souvenir lui tordait le cœur chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

_...il se sentait mal._   
_Horriblement mal._

Hana le traitait un peu moins mal, et ils se disputaient moins. Cependant, elle était toujours en désaccord avec lui sur pas mal de points. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'insister bien longtemps. Sa morale commençait à reprendre le dessus sur sa colère. Et il se sentait tellement partagé, tellement confus sur ses sentiments.

La culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Son cœur lui faisait mal quand il repensait aux paroles de Lelouch ou à ses réactions. Il ne voulait pas repenser à l'euro britannia non plus. Ca le faisait se sentir trop mal. Mais c'était un crime car après tout, quand l'empereur utilisait son geass, ou quand Rolo le faisait, ça aurait du le déranger autant que quand Rolo ou Lelouch s'en servait.

Mais la voix de Hana dans son esprit lui signala que _**"quand ça t'arrange, y a aucun problème hein?**_ " Elle lui avait dit ça plusieurs fois, et chaque fois, il ressentait la vérité de ses paroles.

Hana n'avait pas été très bavarde durant cette fête, semblant n'attendre que le bon moment pour partir. Le moment où ça ne serait pas insultant. Le moment où ça serait permit. Elle avait refusé de parler aux daemons des chevaliers des rounds, prétendant être énervées par les remarques de la foules.

Suzaku avait eu le prétexte parfait pour rester en place. Dommage pour Lelouch qui l'avait entrainé à cette danse....et Suzaku devait bien admettre que danser avec Lelouch était bien plus amusant, beaucoup moins formel. Ils parlaient et riaient en s'entrainer, et Lelouch souriait. Anya ne souriait pas et l'avait probablement invité par pure politesse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pensait par moment.

Il se demandait si la soirée de Lelouch se passait bien. Si il ne s'ennuyait pas trop.

_~~(Bien entendu)~~ _   
_~~(Rolo le surveillait)~~ _   
_~~(Villeta aussi)~~ _   
_~~(Et il n'était pas seul non plus)~~ _

Il était persuadé que la soirée de Lelouch était plus intéressante que la sienne, comme la nuit allait l'être. Suzaku espérait que Lelouch rattrape son temps de sommeil.

Le panda roux l'avait royalement ignoré depuis qu'il était arrivé près d'eux avec Hana. Nunnally avait semblait surprise de la froideur de Merlin. ~~Peut-être celui-ci avait-il perçu le regard coupable du châtain?~~

Le bal fut interminable pour lui et il fut ravi, vraiment ravi, quand ça se terminé et qu'il put se retirer. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, retirant ses bottes et soupirant de fatigue "C'était un enfer. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus avant un moment.

\- C'était bien la peine de prendre des cours. Tu n'as dansé qu'une seule fois. Et seulement parce que Nunnally a demandé à Anya. Tu n'as pas eu à t'inquiéter d'être humilié par un refus, puisque tu n'as parlé à personne.

\- Tu sais bien que c'était aussi pour le surveiller." corrigea-t-il, d'une voix incertaine et même timide, comme si il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait "Ainsi je pouvais tester sa mémoire."

La chienne rit doucement, s'approchant lentement: "bien sûr, bien sûr" elle s'était assise face à lui, amusée. "tu peux bien te mentir à toi-même. Mais moi je sais la vérité sur ce que tu ressens."

Rougissant le jeune homme la foudroya du regard, un sentiment étrange enfla dans son ventre, un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. "Quoi, tu en doutes?

\- Je suis toi. Je le sais." elle soutint son regard et il fut le premier à détourner le regard. "Je sais ce que tu ressens Suzaku. Et tu devrais accepter ce que tu ressens au lieu de rester dans le déni."

~~_Peut-être qu'il avait apprécié ces cours de danse._ ~~   
~~_Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas eu que la surveillance._ ~~   
~~_Mais il refusait de l'admettre, et surtout à lui-même._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais
> 
> Le Trio de l'Enfer:  
> V.V => Serpent => Vivian (M) [oui son daemon est du même genre que lui]  
> Charles => Grizzly=>Morgane (F)  
> Marianne => Lynx => Ashtaroth (M)
> 
> A l'école  
> Shirley => Écureuil Roux => Bryan (M)  
> Rolo => Hermine Blanche =>Maël (F)  
> Milly =>Raton laveur => Alistair (M)  
> Rivalz => Chouette effraie =>Gladys (F)  
> Lelouch => Renarde des Neige => Lynn (F)  
> Suzaku => Inata Inu => Hana (F)  
> Nina => Lapin => Hope (F) [yep même genre que son humaine]
> 
> Autres  
> Nunnally => Panda Roux => Merlin (M)  
> Kallen => Tanuki => Hiroo (M)  
> Tohdoh => tigresse blanche => Hoshi (F)  
> Villeta => Ibis => Orion (M)  
> Ohgi => Coyote => Kaede (F)  
> Tamaki => Singe => Hanabi (F)  
> Cornelia => Lion => Lux (M)  
> Schneizel=> Panthère Noire => Nyx (F)  
> Kanon => Louve => Kelly (F)  
> Euphemia => Chat Persan => Cyrus  
> Anya => Lynx => Baltazar (M)  
> C.C => Faucon => Firey (M)  
> Gino => Castor => Nolwenn (F)  
> Luciano => Carcajou => Lavinia (F)  
> Llyod => Corbeau => Morrígan F)  
> Cecile => Cigogne => Keith (M)  
> Bismarck => Hyene => Jorunn (F)  
> Li Xingke => Pélican => Mei (F)  
> Tianzi => Panda Geant (fixé juste au moment de son "faux mariage") => Tao (M)  
> Kaguya => Grue du Japon => Haku (M)  
> Diethard => Hibou => Elena (F)  
> Rakshata => Tigre du Bengale => Ravi (M)  
> Sayoko => Chat Bleu Russe => Sora (M)


End file.
